Catching you
by Akida20
Summary: After Chase's dad dies, he learns a secret about House then Chase is attacked and suddenly everyone's lives at PPTH will never be the same again. Will a realtionship survive the hurdles? House/Chase
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first House/Chase fan fic so i'm not sure how it will turn out, however i do have an idea of what i want to write! I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Robert Chase sat in the park, the rain soaked him through but he didn't care, he just sat there, blonde hair plastered to his head, the alcohol coursing through his system kept him warm a mixture of mainly whiskey with whatever else the bar man had been giving him.

"In case you haven't noticed it's raining out here."

Chase looked up through bleary eyes to see House looking down at him and he felt the anger rise in his chest. He didn't want to deal with House now, didn't want to deal with anyone in fact.

"Go away." He spat but House sat down next to him anyway, twirling the cane through his fingers looking ahead into the empty park, no one was mad enough to come here, not in this weather.

"You know its cold out here right?"

Chase turned around, nearly falling of the bench to glare at him, grateful that the rain hid his tears. "No one is asking you to sit here, House," he pretty much shouted, standing up, ready to leave.

House grabbed his arm, "I'm sorry I never told you, Robert." House said, barley audible.

The use of his first name stopped Chase in his tracks as he swayed slightly, "My dad is dead, House, you knew and you never told me. I knew you were an  
ass, from work and how you treated Cameron on that date. Yeah she told me about how you brought up her dead husband, classic House."

House looked momentarily taken back and Chase enjoyed the way he seemed to squirm. House didn't realize how close Chase and Cameron were to have  
discussed that, and for some reason it annoyed House.

"But he was my dad, and you never- you never told me! How can you make that up to me?" Chase spluttered, the alcohol catching up with him. He just  
wanted to sleep.

House frowned; the severity of the situation began to sink into him, "How about I get you out of the rain?"

Chase stopped in his tracks, not sure whether or not to believe the older, soaked man in front of him. "Are you insane?! I killed a patient! My dad is  
dead! I want to stay here in the rain." He was focusing so not slurring his words he never saw House stand.

He leaned in close to Chase, so close it scared him slightly, "If you don't get into my god damned car I'll shove my cane so far up your ass  
you'll be coughing up splinters."

Chase gulped, nodding and the two men made it to the car. Occasionally Chase would stumble, but House found himself worrying about the wombat and resisted  
the urge to torment him.

There was silence as House drove. He made no attempt to at conversation, watching the rain pelt down the car window, concentrating on driving.  
Occasionally he would throw a look at Chase and found himself smiling gently at his intensivist who was fighting hard to stay awake.

The heat of the car seemed to make Chase aware of how very cold he actually was and he shivered.

"Cold?" House asked, but there was no reply and House shook his head, turning up the heating.

Chase wondered why his boss was being so nice to him, and he wondered even more why he liked the feeling of having House concerned about him. "Where  
are we going?" Chase asked heavily. He didn't know where he was and his eyes were finding it hard to concentrate on any landmarks as they whizzed by.

"My place." House grunted as he carried on driving.

They pulled up outside House's apartment and got out, once inside House limped into the kitchen and poured Chase a glass of water. Chase took it and sat down, focusing his eyes on the floor, he didn't look up when House spoke.

"I'm going to get into some dry clothes; I'll leave you some out. Get changed I don't want you catching anything and having time off work."

There was no room for debate and Chase took a small sip of water, grateful for something that wasn't alcoholic. Once House had disappeared Chase looked up to see what House's place was like. It was a mess, medical journals were strewn across the floor, used glasses littered the small coffee table in front of him and he could see at least an inch of dust on the large TV that was  
placed in front of the sofa.

The only clean thing in the whole room was the piano, that sat in the corner of the room and Chase imagined what it would be like to play it. He got up  
slowly and made his way to the bench. He sat down quietly so House wouldn't hear him, wanting to touch the immaculate keys, to touch the ones that House  
had touched, to feel the intoxication of music as it poured through him. He imagined House, sitting there, long fingers poised over the notes._ I do not  
have feelings for House_ Chase repeated in his head, but he knew he was lying. He had not told anyone except his brother about his sexuality and he had  
fought hard to keep it a secret from everyone at the hospital. Having a crush on your boss was professional suicide, especially when your boss was as anal  
as House, who also wasn't gay.

Chase shook his head trying to clear the fuzzyness that had settled in his  
brain, trying to remove the images of House. _You're pissed at him just remember __that,_ his brain tried to comfort him as he placed his fingers over the piano  
and closed his eyes, trying to remember what he was taught so long ago. He didn't even realize he was singing as he played.  
_  
I've waited so long to see you,  
Waited so long for you to be near  
It's killing me, haunting me,  
I'm falling apart and no one can save me._

House heard the piano and frowned. The piano was his place, the one place where he could truly let go of everything, where for a brief time he could ignore the pain that racked his leg. He made his way to the living room and stopped, he could hear Chase signing and was floored, his voice was soft but beautiful, and it made House shiver from head to toe. There was so much emotion played into the words that he stood there for awhile before the voice trailed of and he hear the sound of silent sobbing.

"Don't get tears on my piano, Wombat." House said, causing Chase to jump upright, and in his drunken state he toppled over into an ungraceful pile of the floor. House winced as Chase's head caught the corner of the stool with a crack and House kneeled down next to him as quickly as his leg would let him. "Chase, you okay?" His heart pounded in his chest, _God, I hope your okay._

"Head hurts," Chase mumbled, feeling some blood trickle down the side of his face. He stood up slowly, enjoying the fact that House's hand was on his arm steadying him and guiding him to the couch.

"Sit down, I'll get some antiseptic. It's a minor cut, you've probably caused more trouble to my bench than your hard head."

Chase smiled, this didn't seem like the House he knew at work, and he liked it, liked him.

"Put this on while you're at it." House said as he threw a black Rolling Stones t-shirt at Chase. Taking off his wet shirt House looked at Chase and found himself gawping a little at the sight of him in no shirt, _Chase is not gay! He is not gay!_ House's mind berated him and he began to regret his decision to bring Chase back to his place.

Once Chase was dressed, House moved some stuff aside on the coffee table and sat down, opening up his first aid kit, "How much did you drink tonight?"  
House asked, trying to make conversation.

Chase shrugged, "A lot, I think." He winced as House applied some antiseptic, but enjoyed the warmth from the older man's hands as they brushed against his skin. For some reason Chase began to cry. He ducked his head so House wouldn't see him. He felt the weight of the couch change, and then an arm around his shoulders. House was hugging him and for some reason this was good. Maybe it was a mixture of the alcohol and his grief that made him lean into House, ready to be comforted.

House's tightened his arms around him. "I'm sorry I never told you," he whispered.

Chase nodded against his chest, trying to control the overwhelming sadness that had descended. "I never- never got on with my dad, but that woman died  
because of me," Chase gasped.

"You gave her time with her children before she died, you gave them a chance to say goodbye," House said, trying his best to comfort the young man, resisting running his fingers through his silky blonde hair.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Chase whispered, the warmth from House making him sleepy, but he had to ask.

House gulped nervously. How much should he tell Chase? Wilson was the only one who knew about him, could he risk ruining the solitary bubble he had built  
around himself. "I tried to protect you; I wanted so badly to protect you," he whispered.

Chase sat up, heart pounding. "Why?"

"I'm gay, have been for a while. No one but Wilson knows, I wanted to protect you because I like you, however I do understand that these feelings  
will not be returned and I ask you out of respect to speak to no one about my sexuality."

Once again the alcohol made Chase do something he thought he may regret. He leaned in and kissed House on the lips, enjoying the softness of his lips. He  
didn't remember pulling apart, and falling asleep on House's shoulder.

* * *

**Well thats the first chapter! Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think please?**

**Just replaced the chapter, thank to quack675 for reworking this for me. Means it wont be too confusing too readers now :)**


	2. Date then?

Chase groaned, turning over. He hadn't even opened his eyes yet and his head already pounded. "Alcohol is bad," he muttered to himself, going to pound his pillow into a more comfortable position, when he realized it wasn't his pillow.

He sat up right quickly, ignoring the urge to throw up and looked around, "House's apartment?" he whispered, wishing that the sofa would just swallow him now. He noticed briefly that a blanket had been thrown over him and a pillow placed under his head. He didn't remember falling asleep and he panicked, "Oh god oh god, please tell me that didn't happen," he whispered as he remembered leaning in to kiss House. Burying his face in his hands he didn't see House come into the room.

"Hangover's an ass isn't it?" House smiled, unsure of how to act, wondering if Chase remembered anything. A secret part of him hoped that he  
did. He placed two tablets and a glass of water in front of the young man, who took them eagerly.

"Thanks," he mumbled refusing to look him in the eye and House's heart sank.

"Chase, I think it's best if you told no one about what happened last night." Chase's heart began to beat faster. Oh god, what had he done?.

"O-okay," he said.

House heard the hesitation in his voice. He knew Chase had initiated the kiss, but wasn't sure if that was because of the alcohol.

Chase moved his legs so House could sit down.

He dry swallowed two vicodin before speaking, "Chase, I need to know something."

Chase braced him self for what question he knew was coming next, everybody asked him eventually and he had only ever answered truthfully to one person.  
That person now hated him.

"Are you gay?"

He looked up at House and was surprised to see the kindness that shone in hisbright blue eyes. He felt some of his nerves calming and took a deep breathe,  
"Yeah."

House nodded.

"I'm sorry about the kiss I really didn't mean it, please don't tell anyone at work I'm gay." He spoke rapidly.

House's eyebrows shot into his hairline, "Chase? How much do you remember about last night?"

Chase shook his head trying to get it together. He wished House would shout at him, to give him a sense of normalcy. "I remember falling off your piano  
bench. I'm sorry about playing it. I didn't mean to."

House waved a hand telling him to carry on.

"I remember getting upset, and kissing you, and then nothing. I'm so sorry! It will never happen again! You can fire me if you want. I'll understand. Just please don't tell anybody." Chase was getting worked up and he was fighting hard to keep the tears back. He loved his job and didn't want to get fired, but there was no way he was going to be able to deal with House's teasing and the looks from Cameron and Foreman.

"Do you remember me telling you anything?"

Chase shook his head. Not a lot was clear about last night. He wished he could erase it all.

"I'll repeat what I said last night then: I'm gay. I have been for a while and, like you, I don't particularly like people knowing. Only Wilson  
knows and I would appreciate it if it stayed that way."

Chase was floored; unable to speak, he nodded slowly.

"Now, I understand it if it was the alcohol that inspired the kiss and that was a one time thing; however, if you'd like to consider it, how about dinner tonight? Perhaps to talk about what's happened. It doesn't have to be a date."

Chase couldn't believe this was happening. Three years he had been secretly admiring House from afar. He never thought he would have been given this  
chance. "I don't…I don't mind it being a date," he said quietly and watched as House broke into a grin.

"Excellent, say about half seven? Now we are late for work. Well, you are. I never am. You can help yourself to a shower--bathroom is down the hall."

Chase chuckled; knowing he would probably get a chewing out from House at work, but that somehow it didn't matter.

House walked to the bedroom and turned around, "Chase, I know that this is a shock, and, like I said, Wilson knows everything. If you do need someone to  
talk to…Wilson will understand. He's good at that."

He disappeared into his room and Chase was surprised at how different House was at work. True, there was a lot to discuss tonight. He was still upset  
about his dad's death and couldn't get that woman out of his mind, but he had a date with House. He just had to focus on that.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

House sat on his bed, steadying his breathing; he reached for the phone next to him and dialled a familiar number.

"House? You alright?" Wilson asked before he even had a chance to say hello.

"Hey Jimmy, I found him."

"Who? Chase? Where was he?" Wilson asked, knowing how his friend felt about the young man, and the worry he felt when he had disappeared.

"Was trying to drown himself in the rain in the park, I brought him back to mine. He smelled like a brewery."

Wilson laughed down the phone, and House lowered his voice as he heard the sound of the shower, trying to ignore the mental image he was having of Chase  
in his shower.

"Something happened though," House said and he could imagine Wilson sitting up straighter, pushing the phone so far to his head that it would  
mould there permanently.

"What did you do?" Wilson asked.

House sighed, "Why do you think it's my fault? He kissed me, I'd like to let you know." There was a thud and the sound of scrambling, "Did you  
drop the phone?" House accused.

"Yeah, sorry, it was a bit of a shock you know. He kissed you? How drunk was he? You know I don't mean it like that. I'm sorry, but I didn't know  
Chase was gay."

"Don't worry about it; I get what you mean. Like I said, smelled like a brewery. He remembered the kiss but not me telling him I was gay. He nearly  
had a heart attack." House said, trying to keep his excitement in as he retold the story to Wilson.

"House, I'm sorry, I know you like him. It's probably not what you need right now." Wilson said, dismayed that his friend's feelings were once  
again going to be hurt and there was very little he could actually do.

"Don't drop the phone again, Wilson, but we actually have a date tonight."

"What?" Wilson cried, trying to keep up with the constant shock. "You are going to give me a heart attack, House!" He whined and House laughed.

"Look, I'd like to tell you more, but Chase, well I think this a bit of a shock for him. I told him that if he needed to talk to someone about this he  
could talk to you. Is that okay?"

"What? You said that? Yeah that's fine, House, I won't say anything though unless he comes to me. Oh, and you can buy me lunch today."

Wilson seemed genuinely surprised that House had told Chase he could talk to him about all this. It said a lot about House, something that people very  
rarely saw.

"Yeah, right!" House laughed, putting down the phone. He heard the water turn off and waited before he would have his shower. All his life House had  
kept his distance. It was the way he was. He'd had brief flings, both male and female, and they meant very little to him. But this was different. He  
liked Chase, had from the moment he hired him, and his mind thought back to that moment.

"Next applicant," House called, getting fed up dealing with these people, so eager for a job. The only enjoyable thing was watching their faces crumble  
at his remarks.

_"Hi, Doctor House."_

He looked up to see a fairly young man looking down at him, blonde hair  
framing his face, his blue eyes seemed to shine brightly. He held out a hand  
which House ignored. It didn't seem to faze him. He shrugged and sat down.

  
_House flicked through the profile. This was Robert Chase, he mused. He had  
just spoken to the man's father, and was sure Chase was unaware of the phone  
call. "You have the job," he said closing the folder._

"I'm sorry?" Chase said, his accent heavy, his brain seemed to catch up  
with him and his eyes became hard and stony. "No," Chase said, standing  
up, "Thank you for your time."

House smiled, he had actually guessed why he was given the job and didn't  
like it. He liked this kid. Cute too, House mused, shaking his head, trying to  
stay objective. "I've just offered you the job you applied for and you say  
no?"

"I know why you've given me the job. My father rang you. Despite what he  
may believe, I have a mind of my own and am quite capable of getting my own  
job."

House smiled, oh yeah, he definitely liked this kid.

"Yeah but can anyone really take you seriously with that silly English  
accent?"

"I'm Australian," Chase said, raising an eyebrow as he took a closer look at Doctor House. He had to be in his forties, with dark scruffy hair and  
a fair amount of stubble. He didn't wear a suit, but rather dark jeans and a t-shirt with a blazer over the top. He noted the cane leaning against the desk  
and wondered briefly what had happened to his leg but bit his tongue. Then there were the eyes. Chase had only ever seen eyes as blue on new born babies.  
They shone with excitement and he found himself being drawn in to them, to listen to what this abrasive man had to say. "I want the job, but I want it  
on my own merits," he said, taking his seat again.

"So why should I hire you?" House said. He was enjoying this conversation and could tell that despite his father Chase was smart enough to get this job  
on his own.

Chase shrugged, "Because I know what it takes to solve a puzzle."

"Crosswords don't count," House said.

Chase smiled. House's smile made his heart beat faster, you can't have a crush on the man you want to employee you!  
  
_"If you think you're up to the challenge, then accept the job." House said, enjoying Chase's surprised expression._

"You mean it? I got the job?"

"We always knew you were going to get the job, but yes, you got the job."

Chase raised an eyebrow, "Is this because of my father?"

House shrugged, smirking, "Isn't that the puzzle now?"

Chase laughed and stood up. He nodded, not offering his hand again. "I'll see you Monday, Doctor House."

"Just call me House." House called after him as he left. He groaned when Chase disappeared from view and picked up his phone, "Wilson, I think I've  
made a mistake."  
  
A knock on the door brought House to the present day.

Chase stuck his head around the door, "Erm, I'm going to head off going to drop back at mine for some fresh clothes. I guess I'll see you  
tonight." He didn't let House say anything as he closed the door.

Damn it was going to a along day, House groaned as he made his way to the shower.

* * *

**I am having a lot of fun writing this at the moment! This is a story that has a deifinite plot to it at the moment! Whose this person that hates Chase now? **

Please review as it makes me happy and this is my first slash fan fic! Thanks for reading! 


	3. seeking the therapist

Chase wondered into work, his mind still buzzing as he sipped his extra large coffee, his hangover had still not fully disappeared but the pain killers House had given him had worked slightly. Walking into the conference room he was engulfed by Cameron, "I'm so glad you're okay!" She pulled back, smiling at him sadly, "I'm sorry about your dad." She whispered and he looked back from Cameron to Foreman, who stood by the counter pouring himself a cup of coffee. "Did you House tell you?" He asked and Foreman shook his head.

"It was on the news." Cameron said, moving around the table to sit back down and Chase nodded, "Of course it was," he spat. The others looked at each other, not sure of what to say, they dealt with death everyday, but it was strange when it was one of their own who suffered. "Why are you so late anyway? You're lucky House isn't here yet." Foreman said, unable to talk about the older Chase's death,

Chase tried to hide a smile, "I went for a drink, quite a few drinks as you can imagine." Foreman nodded taking his coffee to the table and sitting next to Cameron, "You know you should go home, we'll cover for you if you want?" She asked but Chase shook his head as he unloaded his bags and sat down, pulling out his crossword puzzles. "I'm fine, don't really want to be sitting at home just thinking about it."

"Well then my minions! What do we have today?" House cried, entering the room, and both Cameron and Foreman noticed the change in their boss. "What's gotten into you?" Foreman asked and House smiled like a child with a secret.

"I assume from the interest in my social life Cuddy has not blessed us with a case, so you are all free today."

"Really?" Foreman asked, knowing this was too good to be true, and he was not disappointed. "No but I liked the way I extinguished the hopeful light from your eyes, Foreman you can do my clinic hours, I'd ask Cameron to do them but I don't want the patients to think I actually care, Cameron they need someone in the E.R and Chase can….I don't know? Take a walk?" Cameron frowned,

"Why does Chase get the day off?" Chase looked nervously back and forth between all of them, "Err, because his dad died? Now shoo, I need my beauty sleep." He commanded as he limped towards his office.

They left, grumbling apart from Chase who took this moment to walk away from them and towards Wilson's office. Foreman and Cameron exchanged looks before running after him, "what are you going to do?" Foreman asked and it took awhile for it to dawn on Chase that they thought he was going to see Wilson because he had treated his dad. "Nothing, I promise, I just need to talk to him you know?" Cameron smiled, holding his arm and giving him a reassuring squeeze, "Just page us if you need us." They walked off and Chase stood in front of the door, he took a breathe and knocked. "Come in."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hi Wilson, is it okay if we talk?" Wilson looked up to see Chase enter the room, his hair was messier than normal and his usual tie and shirt combination had been replaced by a plain black t-shirt and jeans. "Of course Chase, have a seat." Chase sat down nervously; he had never actually spoken to Wilson, other than for consults on cancer patients. "If it will make you any less nervous I've already spoken to House." Wilson said gently as Chase's head snapped up, "What did he tell you?" Wilson held up a hand to calm him.

"He didn't tell me much; he thought that perhaps that you would like to tell me yourself." Wilson paused, he was not sure of how to say this, but thought it was necessary, "I'm sorry about your dad Chase." The younger man nodded, rubbing his eyes, "I understand why you couldn't tell me, doctor confidentiality and all that, but House could have."

"He promised he wouldn't though." Wilson said and Chase smiled sadly,

"Since when does he care about what people ask him to do?" Wilson sighed, how much should he tell Chase about House? "He really was trying to protect you."

"Yeah he said," Chase said and Wilson smiled, while Chase could be as rude and abrasive as House he was still rather shy inside, not exactly sure of how pushy he could actually be. "I had no idea though that he was gay." Chase said and Wilson moved from behind is desk and sat opposite Chase, "I was quite surprised he just came out and told you, especially when you were obviously so intoxicated."

"How come?" Chase asked, even though he realized that it was quite unlike House to admit something so open about himself, "House played around with the idea of being gay for quite awhile, during college he experimented a lot with his sexuality, but I think everyone has those phases. It wasn't until he met Stacy that he thought that he probably was straight and so settled in, his infarction wasn't the only thing that really split them up."

"He told her he was gay?" Chase asked, dumbfounded, he'd had no idea at all. Wilson shook his head," Not quite, Stacy guessed that he was bi, and I suppose couldn't deal with him looking at men. All I know is since Stacy he hasn't dated any women, he had a few blind dates with different men but nothing ever really stuck. No one else has managed to work it out though."

Wilson paused, letting some of the information to sink in, while Wilson knew he was telling secrets that House had entrusted him in he knew that if anything was to happen between these two Chase needed a better understanding of House." When he told you I imagine that he thought he had nothing to lose with you being drunk, he felt relief to have it out in the open without you necessarily remembering in the morning. That's kind of when he ran into a problem."

"The fact that I was gay to?" Chase asked smiling sadly; Wilson didn't say anything, just waited and gave time for him to be ready to tell the story. "I slept with a few women when I was in med school, but nothing serious ever really came from it. I hooked up with my first boyfriend not long after that, but after a few months he flew out to Ireland on a fellowship of his own. We didn't even try long distance, there was no point." Chase sighed, "No one knew about us, we both wanted it a secret, I always guessed that he wasn't really gay, and just didn't want to hurt my feelings, Ireland was his perfect excuse."

"No one knows about you?" Wilson asked, wondering what it would have been like to have kept a secret like that to yourself all this time, "One person, my brother." Wilson sat back; he had no idea that Chase had any siblings, assuming that he was an only child. "He's nine years older than me, moved to England as soon as he could to get away from our mother, but he emailed me everyday, until I came out to him."

Chase blinked back tears, "He hates me, told me that he couldn't deal with having a brother who was gay, told me he thought it was unnatural and wanted nothing more to do with me, and so the first person I told hates me."

"It's understandable why you were so scared of admitting it to House," Wilson said "But I think you two are both in the same situation, it doesn't seem to have come out into the open very subtly." Chase laughed,

"You could say that again, but sometimes, big explosions are what we need to wake up and see the light, so to speak." Wilson nodded; perhaps the way things had come about was not such a bad thing after all. "Do you think it's a good idea to go on a date with House?"

"It's not really up to me, all you have to know is he's not really used to having someone around, someone there for him, and he isn't particularly good at opening up." Chase nodded; House didn't have to be gay for him to even realize that. He stood up, "Thank you Wilson, you've been a great help, this is all said in confidence right?" Wilson nodded, "of course Chase, I'm not going to tell anyone." Chase left Wilson's office, wondering what he could do for the rest of the day that would keep him occupied until tonight.

* * *

**I had a few reviews saying that they couldn't imagine House being so forward about his sexuality, and i hope for this story it clears abit of it up :) The date is going to be in the next chapter, as well as a bit more Drama and insight into both House and Chase. Once again reviews are very much welcome! **

** Thank you for reading and reviewing!**


	4. Going on a date

House had driven them to a small secluded restaurant on the edge of town; it was busy with the sound of relaxed conversation floating on the air. A waiter seated them at a table in the corner, giving them a menu each, informing them that he would be back in a moment to see what they would to drink. Both men sat there for a while, looking through the menu, unsure of how to act around one another, House shifted in his seat, it was unlike him to be this quite, not sure of what to say, but the silence was too much. "I didn't know you could play the piano."

Chase's head snapped up from the menu and he blushed,"Yeah I'm sorry  
about that, I've always like instruments, I started learning around when I  
was eight."

"You had a good teacher."

Chase smiled, green eyes looking straight at House and his heart seemed to  
beat faster, "Well, I never really had a teacher."

House looked at him, waiting for him to carry on the story.

"It's true, when I was in school my mom, well she didn't always remember to pick me up. Our music teacher used to look after me and taught me a few notes." Chase paused as the waiter came back, they ordered a bottle of red wine and Chase continued, "I went to the library and got out as many books as I could from the library and begged my dad to buy me a piano."

"He got you a piano but no-one to teach you?" House asked.

"Oh, he tried, I cried for a week when he hired the first tuto; I wanted to learn on my own."

House laughed and Chase smiled at the sound.

Once their wine was brought over they both ordered and the waiter took their menus, telling them that their meals would be ready in about twenty minutes.

"The singing was also a nice touch."

Chase coughed into his glass of wine,"I didn't sing did I? God I was so drunk."

From the look on Chase's face House wondered if he had made a mistake in bringing it up, but realized that Chase was just embarrassed. "I'm sorry,  
I couldn't help but overhear, and you have a good voice."

Chase went red. Although he was embarrassed at the fact that someone heard him sing, he realized that, deep down, he liked the idea of House hearing  
him.

The conversation that followed flowed a bit easier after their first glass of wine. They threw away the idea of talking about work and spoke about all first date topics like what bands they liked and favourite movies. They spoke briefly about families, but neither men really wanted to go down that road.

When their food came however they touched upon the seriousness of the situation. "Thank you for letting me talk to Wilson about all this," Chase  
said softly.

House nodded, "I'm just worried he's going to start charging me therapy sessions soon."

Chase chuckled, he couldn't quite believe this was House, he was so different from work.

"I'm sorry about how you came out, it perhaps was not the best way." House said apollegetically.  
Chase nodded, trying to swallow his food. "You could say that again. I didn't think the first person I told would be my boss and my crush."

House nearly dropped his fork, "I'm the first one you told?"

Chase nodded; he didn't need to tell House about his brother, as far as he was concerned his brother didn't exist anymore. "Yeah, but I'm kind of  
glad."

For once in his life House was truly speechless.

"I'm not sure what was more shocking, coming out, or finding out…" Chase left the sentence trail off and House looked at him in a way that  
somehow made his knees go weak even though he was sitting down.

"I know, you can understand why I haven't told anyone. People try to stick their nose in my business too much as it is," he said bitterly.

Chase decided he should change the subject.

The evening drew to a close far too quickly as House pulled up outside Chase's apartment. "Erm, would…well…would you like to come up? I have  
coffee?" Chase stammered as if he had to bribe House up to his place.

"Sure, wouldn't want you getting lost."

"My sense of direction isn't that bad!" Chase said.

House laughed, "Okay, says the person who got lost in the restrooms."

Chase looked at him with wide eyes, "I had about three glasses of wine, and I'd never been to that restaurant before. No coffee for you now."

House pouted, and Chase rolled his eyes.

"Fine, you big baby." House stuck out his tongue.

x

Once inside Chase poured them each a cup of coffee while House sat down.

He popped to vicodin and rubbed his leg slightly, trying to make the pain ease away. He stopped as soon as Chase entered the room.

Sitting down at the other end of the sofa Chase put the coffee on the table, "I could put some music on if you want?" Chase asked.

House nodded. "You don't watch much TV?" he asked curiously.

Chase shook his head as he moved towards his collection, "Not really, well not in here."

House raised an eyebrow as Chase popped a CD into the stereo. How House had missed the stereo he didn't know. It had its own stand next to the ugly  
looking lizard. It looked very expensive and he let out a low whistle.

"Like I said, music is my real indulgence, well that and video games." Chase chuckled as the music filled the air.

"Video games?" House asked eagerly picking up his coffee.

Chase marvelled at how the older man's eyes lit up as he mentioned videogames. "Yeah, I have an Xbox 360 in my bedroom; I'm hopefully getting a  
play station 3 soon." Chase said taking his own coffee, "If you want I could bring it out here so we can play next time…well…that's if there is  
going to be a next time." Chase mumbled the rest of the sentence.

"Well, now that you promised me video games there will definitely be a next  
time."

Chase looked at him, and House decided there and then that Chase had the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen.

"Are you serious? You want to do this again?"

House nodded. "I'm an I know, but I'm not messing you around, and I really do like you."

"I like you to," Chase said. He stifled a yawn as House grabbed hiscane.

"I think it's time I left; we both need out beauty sleep."

Chase knew that House was right. He could barley keep his eyes open, but he felt rather disappointed as he walked House to the door. They lingered there  
for a moment, not sure of what to do, "Bye then," Chase whispered.

House nodded, his heart felt like it was going to explode from beating so fast, "See you at work tomorrow," House said, and as Chase closed the door  
slowly House stuck his head round and kissed Chase on the lips quickly. Standing back he smiled, "Night then." House said cheerfully as he left  
Chase standing there, he didn't see the smile spread across his face.

x

Chase stood in his front room, rinsing out the coffee mugs, the happy feeling still expanding in his stomach, and he wondered if it would actually ever  
deflate. He was about to head to his bedroom, maybe play a video game for an hour when he heard a knock at the door.

He moved slowly and the knocking got louder, "House I'm coming!" Chase called, wincing at how wrong that had sounded, as he wondered if House had  
left anything behind.

He opened the door and his mind went blank.

* * *

**I feel rather bad for what i'm about to do to Chase...but it must be done! Thank you for all the reviews of recieved so far! They helped alot, **

**hope you like this capter, thank you for reading and reviewing!**

**A big thank you to quack67 who helped me rework this! **


	5. The attack

"Who's House?"

Robert Chase found himself looking into the angry eyes of his older brother, "J-James?" Chase stammered, unable to act as his brother's fist connected with his jaw. Chase stumbled back falling to the floor.

"I fly half way across the world to see you after our father's death and you call me by your lover's name?" James spat, disgusted and the younger man before him. He kicked him in the ribs hard, and James felt something crack under his show as Chase cried out. "Get up!" James yelled.  
Chase gasped for air, waiting for the sharp pain to subside; he struggled to get to his feet as the pain spread throughout his body. He knew at least two ribs were broken, but anger override his fear. He faced his brother, shaking from head to toe. James Chase was about three inches taller than him, his hair  
was darker, almost brown, as too were his hard and angry eyes. "H- How did you find me?" Chase gasped, trying to block James off from entering his apartment any further.

James sneered at his feeble attempts to defend himself. A real man would have hit back by now. "Our step mom was kind enough to give me the details of  
where you were hiding."

"Get out of my home," Chase snarled, but James just laughed at him.

"Little Robbie going to defend himself now?"

Chase flinched at the use of the nickname and, before he knew it, he swung a fist at his brother. The pain in his ribs shot throughout his body and his  
brother grabbed his arm, twisting it as he punched his little brother again, hard.

Chase went down, not trying to break his fall and his head bounced off the small table by his door, cracking it slightly, sending his keys and wallet went flying. He curled  
himself into a little ball as James delieverd two more kicks to his ribs and as Chase began to black out. He heard his brother whisper into his ear,  
"I'll be back to talk to you soon lil bro, maybe then you'll be able to defend yourself like a real man."

* * *

**A very short chapter, but i thought it would have more impact if it was on it's own. **

**Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed! They help alot! Hope you enjoy the chapter! **

**Thanks for reading and reviewing :)**


	6. Start of the aftermath

Cameron put the phone down rubbing her eyes, looking at the clock, it was nearly noon and it was the fifth time she had called Chase, "He's still not answering," she said looking up at Foreman, who frowned, it was unlike Chase not to answer, hell he was usually here before all of them, Foreman had suspected him of living here at one point, more worrying was the fact that Chase hadn't denied it at the time.

They were interrupted from their worrying by the sound of House whistling, they exchanged looks each both with the same question, _what was House so happy about?_

"Hello my three little- my two little ducklings?" House called, stopping in his tracks as he looked at Chase's empty chair, he knew Chase wasn't late, it was way past starting time, even House thought he should have come in a little bit earlier, he brushed his thoughts aside and fought down the panic that had wormed it's way into his heart.

"Where's the wombat?" He asked nonchalant and Cameron shrugged,

"He hasn't answered his pager or his home phone, he's no where in the hospital, we have no idea."

House groaned, he had thought the date had gone well now he doubted it. _He's not going to hide though,_ House thought angrily, if he was ashamed of last night it was his own damn fault.

House pointed his cane at Foreman, "Go to his place, if he's in bed drag him in here in just his boxers, will serve him right for over sleeping, Cameron you can-" They were interrupted by Wilson sticking his head around the door, "House, I need you for a moment."

"Not now Jimmy boy, I'm trying to find my wombat." Wilson saw the anger in House's eyes, and knew what his friend was thinking, "Yes, well if the wombat you're referring to is Chase then this is what that's about."

"You found him?" Foreman asked, knowing full well that House would not have been joking about Foreman dragging Chase in here in just in boxers. "Is he okay?" Cameron asked, because she cared about all and House held up his cane in the air like a child raising a hand in class to get everyone's attention, "I'll deal with the wombat, Foreman go be me in the clinic, Cameron can go and pester Cuddy for a case."

Cameron frowned at him, placing her hands on her thin waist, "You actually want to do work?" House leaned on his cane and pouted

"I'm bored mommy, I need something to play with, or someone, make sure the next patient is hot." Cameron shook her head and followed Foreman out of the conference room. Wilson waited until they were out of sight until he led House to his office. "He's hiding?" He asked and Wilson shook his head, "Not quite."

Wilson opened the door slightly so both men could slip in without anyone else looking inside; House wondered if Wilson had finally lost it, that he was finally going to get his own back on House when he looked at the couch.

House resisted the urge to move to Chase's side, and took a moment to observe, Chase was lying in the foetal position on Wilson's couch in the far corner of the office, arms wrapped around his waist; it was obvious he was pain.

As if sensing his friend's hesitation Wilson spoke up, "He just turned up about ten minutes ago; I looked at him briefly before getting you, he has at least three broken ribs, a sprained wrist, a severe concussion as well as bruising on his face." House gave Wilson his cane without speaking and knelt in front of Chase, trying to get him to focus; House tried to ignore the bruise that streaked across the left side of his face. There was a small amount of dried blood in his blonde hair.

"Chase? Can you hear me?" House asked and Chase looked up at him for a moment, he smiled weakly, "Hi House," he whispered, clearly not with it.

"Do you know where you are?" House asked slowly, he was more worried than he would have admitted, and was grateful that Wilson was standing in the room to help if needed. Chase looked confused and scared, he lifted his head up slightly to look around, "The hospital," he said, lying back down as if that small movement had left him exhausted.

"Chase," House tried to get his attention, when that didn't work he moved a hand forward and cupped the man's chin. Wilson watched as House's usual brazen demeanour with patients evaporated as tried to help the man he obviously had strong feelings for. "Chase I need to have a look at your ribs but it may hurt okay."

He moved Chase's arms away from his waist slowly; undoing the black shirt that he had worn to their date yesterday, this was not the way in which House first imagined he would be doing this.

He winced at the dark angry bruise that had formed around Chase's ribs, he moved a hand over them gently, trying not to apply too much pressure, Chase whimpered, trying to move away and House sighed he was not enjoying doing this, but the doctor in him took over, "Wilson can you hold him still for a second."

Wilson pulled a face, he didn't want to do this anymore than House but he moved round to the side of couch and applied slight pressure on Chase's shoulders while House pressed down a little more forcefully on each individual rib, "No more, I'm sorry, please stop." Chase whispered struggling against Wilson and House's heart nearly broke.

"I don't need to look anymore Chase don't worry but I need to check your breathing, Wilson give me your stethoscope." Wilson let go of Chase and grabbed his stethoscope from his desk handing it over. House breathed twice on the end, trying to warm it up as he moved Chase slowly, placing it on his back.

He listened intently, "Breathing is slightly laboured, broken ribs hurt like hell, but I'm more worried about that concussion. He hit his head hard on something," He redid Chase's shirt and pushed some of the young man's hair out the way to see where the blood had come from, he saw a long cut on Chase's head, it looked deep but it had stopped bleeding on it's own.

House sighed and looked up at Wilson, "Any idea who did this?"

Wilson shook his head, "He wouldn't talk to me about it, he just kind of collapsed, and I didn't even know he was in here at first until I came back from sending some paper work off." House stood up rubbing his face,

"Dammit why didn't he come and find me?" House growled and Wilson smiled sadly, it was obvious how much House cared about him, and how it pained him for Chase to seek medical help from someone who wasn't House. "I don't think he knew where he was going, but he wouldn't stop asking for you."

"Look House I think it's obvious that Chase didn't want to be treated at the hospital given the fact that he managed to make it to my office with no one spotting him but he does need help." Wilson said and House nodded.

"House," Chase coughed weakly, House kneeled down again, damn his leg was starting to hurt, and he hadn't even has his coffee yet. He looked at Chase, who seemed on the verge of tears, "I don't want to stay here," he whispered and House nodded, he knew that no doctor liked being a patient at their own hospital.

"I'll take you back to yours Chase." He said soothingly and Chase went rigid with fear, he grabbed the sleeve of House's jacket, "No, he'll find me again, please House."

"Okay you can come to mine, is that better?" Chase nodded, now that he was sure he was safe maybe he could finally give into the darkness that wanted to claim him.

"Don't go to sleep yet buddy," House said, knowing his was fighting a losing battle. "Wilson I need a favour." Wilson picked up his car keys but didn't give them to House, "Oh come on, if he falls asleep you're not going to be able to help him into yours are you?" House smiled, Wilson knew him too well.

"You're buying lunch though," Wilson said as they prepared to go.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It had taken them over an hour and a half to get Chase settled, he had managed to enter the apartment on his own feet, held up mainly by Wilson and House's anger flared that he couldn't help him.

House however had helped him change, he had given Chase the same t-shirt he had worn when he had slept on the couch a few nights ago, helping it over his head and had stripped him down to his boxers so he wouldn't have to sleep in his pants.

He had managed to wrap up Chase's sprained wrist which had swollen considerably and helped him lie down in House's bed. Chase hadn't spoken through any of it and House had tried not to push him about who had done this to him, but when he thought about it he decided if he ever got his hands on them he would tear them limb from limb.

Chase lay down, fighting hard to stay awake; he knew he was somewhere safe now but his mind refused to co-operate with him at the moment. House sighed, he was worried, seeing Chase on Wilson's chair had nearly made his heart stop, he liked Chase, liked him a lot, wanted to be there for him, to take away the bad things that were happening to him. He had been on one date with him, but he knew he wanted to do it again, and again and again, well after Chase was better.

He leaned over, and knew that he would never do this if anyone was watching but he kissed Chase on the forehead and pulled the blanket up around his neck.

He knew Chase would be asleep in a matter of minutes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wilson was in the kitchen while House helped Chase, he decided what they needed was coffee, mixed with brandy, a lot of brandy. _Okay, forget the coffee part,_ he thought as he poured out two glasses of brandy. He handed one to House who sat down heavily on the couch, resting his feet on the coffee table.

"How is he?" Wilson asked, copying his movements, this felt all too familiar from when he had lived here. "Asleep, I'm going to have to keep an eye on him with that concussion, but so far he seems okay." He threw back his brandy indicating with the empty glass that he wanted more; Wilson rolled his eyes and went into the kitchen, bringing out the bottle.

"How much do you like him?" Wilson asked.

"Why, are you jealous?" House asked, he didn't want to have this conversation.

"No thanks, and I don't care how good you are in bed." Wilson said, having some of his brandy. "A lot Jimmy, more than I've liked anyone." Wilson nodded; he wasn't going to pressure House, just to admit that was a huge step. "How was your date?" At this House's face seemed to light up, "Good."

Silence seemed to follow as both men sat there comfortable in each others presence, after about half an hour Wilson's phone rang. He took it out of his pocket, looking at the front, "Shit its Cuddy! I forgot to go back to work!" House laughed taking the phone from Wilson and flipping it open, "City morgue speaking, you stab em' we slab em. How can I help you?"  
"House it that you?" House rolled his eyes at Wilson who tried no to laugh.

"When did you get so clever Cuddy?" He asked curiously and could have sworn he heard the grating of teeth over the phone line. "I would like to know where two department heads have disappeared to."

House seemed to debate with himself before answering, "Chase was attacked," he said, well he was guessing, but from Chase's injuries it seemed like an accurate description of what had happened. "Severe concussion, broken ribs, needs to be under observation."

"Why not bring him to the hospital? Any why is Wilson there? You're playing video games really aren't you?" House groaned, when he was telling the truth no one ever believed him.

Wilson snatched the phone from him, "Lisa, its James. What? No he's telling the truth, quite bad actually….hmmm what? No that's okay; I think House can handle it. I'll see you in a bit." He hung up the phone and stood up, "You're of the hook, I however have to get back to work."

"Why does she believe you?" House moaned.

"Because I don't make a habit of lying to her everyday. I'll see you later House, let me know what happens." Wilson let himself out, and House decided to check on Chase.

The younger man was fast asleep, House turned to leave when he heard quiet whimpering, Chase was caught in a bad dream, he face scrunched up and House debated with himself before grabbing his PSP from the side and lying down on the bed.

He was amazed when Chase stopped whimpering, House never had a calming affect on anyone before, and shifted slightly, he took two of his vicodin and settled down to a long afternoon of playing video games.

* * *

**I'm sorry this took so long but here is the next chapter.**

**Thank you to everyone who has read and replied so far! Makes me happy :)  
And thanks to those who take the time to read and review this chapter :D **


	7. Fever

Chase's eyes fluttered open and he groaned softly, his head pounded, but it was nothing compared to the burning in his chest, it made breathing difficult. He sat up slowly, looking around, and he saw House next to him through blurry eyes, lying on top of the blankets, he had dozed of, his PSP still resting on his chest.

Chase moved it of him placing it on the draw next to the bed and realised he was in House's bedroom; it was no cleaner than the rest of the apartment, clothes strewn across the floor, and even a few medical journals.

He swung his legs over the side of the bed; he sat there for a moment as he began to feel nauseous but resisted the urge to throw up. Standing up he moved away on shaky legs from the bedroom and into the front room.

He looked down to see he was only wearing a t-shirt and his boxers, so how could he be so warm? He tried hard to remember how he had gotten here, but every time he pushed his brain into thinking it responded by pounding just a little bit harder.

Reaching the piano he sat down, the short walk had left him physically exhausted, and he regretted moving from the bed, but he didn't want to be near anyone at the moment, he felt his eyes burning as he tried not to cry. His brother had flown half way across the world to kick him around it seemed, he was never going to accept him.

He breathed in as deeply as he could, every part of him hurt, and he felt as though he was burning up, as a doctor he should have seen the warning signs of a dangerous fever but he ignored them, resting his head for a moment on the cool piano.

His body shuddered as he sat up, and he blinked twice, trying to get the piano into focus. Opening the front, his bandaged wrist seemed to scream at him as he placed his fingers over the keys, he didn't know why he was playing, some part of him felt safe behind the piano, he was safe behind words and notes.

He knew he was ill, knew he should go back to wake House and ask for help while he still could but nothing could touch him here, not even his brother.

He began to play quietly,

"**I would dig a thousand holes to lay next to you  
I would dig a thousand more if I needed to  
I look around the grave for an escape route of old routines  
There doesn't seem to be any other way **

Cause I've started falling apart I'm not savouring life  
I've forgotten how good it could be to feel alive

Crazy as it sounds you wont feel as low as you feel right now  
At least that's what I've been told by everyone  
I whisper empty sounds in your ear and hope that you won't let go  
Take the pieces and build them skywards

Cause I've started falling apart I'm not savouring life  
I've forgotten how good it could be to feel alive  
  
He sang softly, body shaking from fever and sorrow as his tears began to fall, he felt light headed and disorientated, the burning inside of him was getting worse, it was trying to suffocate him and he didn't notice as House came up behind him, didn't notice as House sat next to him, he did notice when House wrapped his arms around him. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ten minutes earlier House had woken up in the bed alone, he saw no sign of Chase and found himself worrying, knowing he shouldn't be moving around with his concussion.

He wondered if he had gone to the bathroom when he heard the music coming from the next room. He moved slowly, grabbing his cane, his leg was stiff from lying down and as he moved to the front room he realized that he was once again hearing Chase sing, and he heard the pain in his voice, it was more than just the lyrics, knew that was how Chase felt at this moment at time, how he seemed to be drowning in his sorrow and House wanted to take the pain away from him.

House sat down next to him and hesitantly wrapped his arms around him, Chase leaned against his chest, and House felt the shakes from his sobs. He didn't quite believe how natural he felt comforting Chase, he had never done this before, not even for Stacy, whom he had loved very much.

He frowned, noticing how hot Chase was and pulled him back to look at him, "Chase, are you okay?" The younger man didn't answer, and House began to panic at the look of confusion in his blue eyes. He placed a hand on Chase's forehead and grimaced. "Hot," Chase mumbled after a couple of minutes leaning back against House.

House pulled his cell phone from his pocket and dialled quickly, "Wilson it's House, I don't have time for you to argue, just get me a thermometer and some bags of ice quickly," he hung up, knowing that Wilson would soon be on his way.

He stood up, "Come on Chase, were going to the couch," Chase was reluctant to move, he wanted to stay here, he was comfortable leaning against House, but soon someone was pulling him and it hurt, was House angry at him for playing the piano again?

He cried out as House pulled him harder and House tried not to look at his pain filled eyes, but he had no other way of moving him, they moved to the couch and House sat down slowly indicating that Chase should do the same. Chase attempted to sit down but the world was quickly fading away from him. He collapsed onto his back, his head falling into House's lap.

"I'm sorry I played your piano," he mumbled, trying to catch his breathe but it hurt so much, why couldn't he just stop breathing? He felt a hand run through his hair.

"Its okay wombat," Chase managed a weak smile,

"Don't feel good," he coughed and House's mind went blank, he looked down and any reassuring words he had disappeared.

A film of sweat had covered Chase, but he was trembling slightly, his injured wrist lay across his ribs and when he looked up House couldn't tell if Chase recognised him. "Chase, do you know where you are?" Chase nodded,

"House's place." That was a good sign House thought as he continued running a hand through his hair, it was fast becoming damp with sweat.

"Chase I need to know who did this to you, can you tell me?" Chase tried to nod, but he felt too weak,

"Mrh brphre," he mumbled, why couldn't he stay awake? House shook him gently,

"Come on Chase, stay with me, you can't go to sleep," House said, _dammit where is Wilson? _"My brother," Chase whispered and House went wide eyed as a hot red anger seemed to fill him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There was a knock on the door "Let yourself in Wilson!" Wilson shifted his bag of supplies to one arm as he got his keys out of his pocket. He opened the door and went inside; he saw the back of House's head as his friend sat on the couch and Wilson walked around.

The reason why House had not answered the door, apart from the fact he was House was resting on his best friend. Chase was lying on the couch, his head in House's lap and he looked terrible, he was barely conscious, but Wilson noticed how his eyes never left House.

He handed House the thermometer without speaking and got one of the bags of ice, placing it on Chase's stomach careful not to knock his wrist, he moved around and held another one against Chase's forehead once House had removed the thermometer from his mouth, "A fever of 100," House sighed, he knew it wasn't good, but it wasn't as bad as he had expected.

"How did he get to the couch?" Wilson asked as House took control of the ice bag on Chase's forehead, "I woke up to find him on the piano, when I went over to check if he was alright he was burning up, I managed to make him move before he collapsed completely."

Wilson sat down on the edge of the coffee table and studied his friend, House would never admit it but Wilson could see his underlying fear, if things got worse they would have no choice to take Chase to the hospital.

As if reading Wilson's mind, House looked at him with his electric blue eyes and shook his head, his hand was becoming numb from holding the bag of ice but he didn't care. "I can't take him to the hospital," he said.

"House you may not have a choice, if we can't get him temperature down were going to have to."

"You don't get it, his brother did this to him, if he knew where Chase lived, he obviously knows where he works," House said, defending his decision to keep Chase here.

"I didn't know he had a brother," House whispered, the look on Wilson's face betrayed the fact that he knew. "He told me about him when were talking a couple of days ago, he came out to his brother, he said his brother hated him but I didn't think he would come looking for him just to beat him up."

House was upset that Chase hadn't told him about his brother, but he understood, he had still not told his own family about his sexual orientation, and had no desire to.

"He didn't fly half way around the world to beat the wombat senseless; it must be to do with their dad." Wilson nodded, House always managed to figure out the reason behind most things, except his own emotions.

Chase groaned and began to shiver, Wilson moved to grab one of the spare blankets in House's closet, he draped it over Chase and sat back down, while House adjusted it around his neck, he still kept the bag of ice against his head.

"Everyone was beginning to ask questions at work." Wilson said and House shrugged, it didn't really matter at the moment. "I told them it was a great excuse for you to get out of work." House nodded, he was thankful to Wilson for covering for him.

"I could do with a coffee," House said, pulling a sad face at Wilson and he shook his head, _some things never change,_ he thought as he moved to the kitchen."And some pancakes!" House called after him.

Wilson rolled his eyes to no one in particular, "House it's seven in the evening! You can't have pancakes!"

"I'll starve though! What do you want me to? Throw Chase on the floor?" Wilson threw his hands into the air; he hated it when House was right. "Fine, but I'm leaving the washing up for you."

"Screw that then we'll just order pizza!"

* * *

**A new chapter, don't worry, not all Chapters are of of Chase being ill, but before they have good stuff there must be bad,**

Once again thank you all for reading and reviewing! I do try to reply to everyone who reviews :D 


	8. Some truth

For the second time in the past twenty four hours Chase opened his eyes, he had no idea where he was, or why his pillow felt rather warm and not particularly like a pillow, he moved a hand slowly above his head, careful not to agitate his ribs and felt around, "Hey I only put out after the second date, and I don't think you passing out on me counts as one." He looked up to see House smiling down at him in the light of the TV. He lay there for a moment, not moving, he couldn't describe the relief he felt at seeing House, even if he was in agony.

"Hey wombat say something," House said frowning, he kept his voice low so not to wake Wilson who had fallen asleep in the other chair. "W-what happened?" Chase croaked, his throat was dry and raw.

House sighed with relief when he spoke. "What can you remember?" Chase sat up slowly wincing as he did so, turning so he sat next to House, House was in turn, disappointed that he had moved, but surprised when Chase's head fell onto his shoulder.

House passed him a glass of water from the table and Chase took a sip, handing the cup back to House. "Chase, I know who did this to you," he whispered, hoping this fact would make it easier for Chase to tell him, but he felt Chase stiffen, and House slung an arm around the man. "Now, what do you remember?"

Chase had to think about it for a moment, and when he spoke, his voice was shaking, "My brother found me, he knocked on the door after you left and I thought it was you. I thought you'd forgotten something." House felt guilt consume him. He had done nothing wrong, but the thought of Chase getting hurt and his name in the same sentence made him hurt.

"I blacked out when he punched me the second time, I- I think I hit my head of the table. I woke up, I called a taxi… I needed to go to the hospital, but then I'm on your bed…and my head felt like it was going to explode. I knew I needed help, but I didn't care. Now I'm waking up on the couch in your lap." Chase rambled of the story trying to keep himself detached from the whole ordeal, but it didn't work and he felt a tear roll down his cheek.

"You made it to the hospital, Wilson found you in his office, and you have three broken ribs, a sprained wrist and a concussion. You didn't want to stay at the hospital, nor go back to your place so Wilson and I brought you here." Chase looked up at House and felt his heart swell slightly, he didn't remember any of it, but he didn't have to, all he had to know was that House had been there for him.

House rolled his eyes, "Then I wake up to find you playing my piano when you had a fever of 100, Wilson brought some ice round and we managed to get the fever down. Seriously did it occur to you not to go walking about if you felt that bad?" House asked, and Chase heard him caring underneath the sarcasm. Chase smiled a little sadly, wincing as his bruised face told him not to do that.

"I'm sorry, but thank you for not taking me to the hospital." Chase said, if he had woken up in there he feared he would have quit his job and never returned.

House nodded, picking up the remote and turning the TV of, "I think its bed time," he said stifling a yawn.

"Goodnight House," Chase said pulling the blankets around him a little tighter and began to get settled, House looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"You sure you want to sleep on the couch?" House asked and Chase went red as he understood what House was asking him, "Are you sure?" He asked as he stood up shakily, swaying and House held him upright for a moment. "Contrary to popular belief I do have soul, and I know you can't sleep on the couch with your injuries."

House said as he picked up the blanket and threw it on Wilson, "Wha?" Wilson murmured and House picked up his cane and prodded him, "We're of to bed, and you can move your ass to the couch if you want." Wilson ignored him, and settled back down to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chase lay down on the bed, his body ached and his breathing was still laboured, and he still felt a little warm, but it was nothing compared to the burning sensation from earlier, god how could he have been so stupid to go walking around when he felt like that?

House lay down next to him and both men lay there for awhile, not sure of how to act, no boundaries having been set.

"Can you tell me about your brother?" House whispered and Chase rolled on to his side, he wanted to sleep so badly, despite the fact he had been unconscious for most of the day.

Looking at House's bedside clock he realised it was a little after two in the morning, House had stayed up watching over him today and after what he had done for him today he decided that House deserved to know the truth.

"His name is James, he lives in London, works in a bank I think, I'm not too sure if he still does." House rolled over; there was still a gap between the two men.

"Chase," House said and Chase bit his lip, it may have been the exhaustion but Chase found himself crying, just by saying his name House had managed to release feelings that he had buried so long ago.

House pulled him close and Chase stammered through his words, unaware of the gap House had just closed, "We were so close; he looked after me when our mom was busy drowning herself in vodka. He told me that it was just going to be us from now on; we spoke everyday when he moved away and he was the only person I came out to when he flew out to visit me at med school. He told me how proud he was of me, said that dad was to, even though we both knew he was lying." Chase struggled to breathe as tears tried to drown him.

House gave him time to finish his story, "I told him I was gay that night and I swear I thought he was going to kill me. He didn't, he just broke my arm instead, told me how disgusting I was, and that he wanted nothing to do with me anymore. I was terrified that he was going to come back. As soon as my arm was set and I transferred to a med school in America, I only told our step mom where I'd moved to in case of an emergency. I didn't think he'd meant to do it, that perhaps it was just shock that made him do it."

House lay there, he had no idea what Chase's life had consisted of, he had caught hints about his mother's alcoholism and father's neglect but he hadn't guessed the full extent of it. He didn't know if there was anything he could say to ease Chase's pain, so instead he focused on his physical pain, the pain that he could help ease.

"How are you feeling?" House asked and Chase smiled against his chest, he hadn't expected House to say anything, and a part of him accepted that House just needed to know. He wasn't looking to be told that everything was okay, he knew how messed up his family were, and that was okay.

"I'm okay, just tired." House knew Chase was lying, how could someone who had been through what he had been through be okay in a space of a day, but he didn't press any harder. He knew that Chase needed sleep if he was going to recover quicker.

House lay there awake, he was still holding on to Chase who had drifted off to sleep about ten minutes ago, maybe if he held him tightly he would be okay, he wouldn't wake up with another fever, and life could get back to normal for them.

House was asleep not long afterwards.

* * *

**Another Chapter, Chase is alright after all, after a couple more chapters there will be more people involved, as well as some more drama, I have all the chapter set out, just have to re-read them. **

**Oh i forgot to mention, the lyrics from the previous chapter were from Bifo Clyro called Machines. i don't own them. **

**Thank you for reading and reviewing! **


	9. My breakup My makeup

Four days later and both men were becoming more and more frustrated, House because he couldn't understand why Chase wanted to come back to work when he was clearly not well.

True his fever had gone and his concussion had nearly disappeared, but his wrist was still badly sprained and ribs still broken and House was still worried about his breathing, which had become wheezy.

House wanted him to rest, but Chase needed to do something, he was becoming so frustrated with House's place, true he didn't want to go home just yet for fear of bumping into his brother, and a part oh him liked being here with House, he was different to what he was at work, but Chase was beginning to feel cramped in the apartment, he needed to do something fun, he needed to back to work, he wanted a sense of normality back into his life, to take his mind of the things that had happened to him.

He had received phone calls from both Foreman and Cameron, who wanted to see him and make sure he was okay, and he was eager to see them, perhaps even go down to the local bar for a few hours, even if House was still intent on playing doctor.

Turning of the TV he walked around the apartment twice, easing his ribs into to the movement, they still hurt like hell, but now that his concussion had lessened he was able to take small doses of pain killers.

He went over to the phone and dialled, "Hi House, are you busy?" Chase asked, knowing full well that House was probably hiding in the clinic. "I'm playing my PSP, does that count?"

"Erm, no not really, look I'm just phoning to let you know that I may not be here when you get back?" There was no reply for awhile, and he wondered if he had upset him, he only wanted to go for a walk to clear his head.

"You're leaving me already eh? Fine, just make sure you lock the door after you." House barked down the phone and Chase was stunned, but he was also angry, why did House always assume the worst? Didn't he trust him?

"Leaving you? In case you haven't noticed we aren't even officially going out, and I was only letting you know I was going for a walk!" He was struggling to breathe as his chest constricted, but he let his frustration out on House, "But if you're so eager for me to "Leave you" as you put it then fine!"

He slammed down the phone and sat down on the couch, trying to regain control, his breathing coming in short ragged gasps, he struggled to take in oxygen through his wheezing.

He had no idea why he had yelled at House, he knew that he had over reacted, that he had probably should have told his reason for leaving the apartment for a bit, but he was fed up of playing games.

In four days they had not spoken once about where things were headed between them, they had slept in the same bed, wrapped in each others arms, but still, there were things left unsaid, both of them not knowing how to put their feelings into words.

Chase stood up, he needed that walk.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After about two hours later Chase made his way back to House's apartment, he had made his way down to the park, the cold winter's air calming him down and putting some colour back into his cheeks.

He ached, and he was tired, knowing he had probably pushed himself a little to far, but he felt better than he had done in the past few days, and as he walked into the apartment he knew it was probably a good time to get a few things sorted out, despite the fact that it may lead to something he doesn't want.

"Hello?" He called out as he let himself in, he knew House should be back by now, and was surprised when he got no answer, _maybe he was at a bar with Wilson_ he thought.

Putting his coat away in the closet- Wilson had been kind enough to get a few clothes from his place as he recovered- he noticed the large parcel on the coffee table.

Sitting down, he used his uninjured arm to pull it nearer, surprised at how heavy it was; he noticed the label attached to it and pulled it off. If anyone had seen his smile at that time they would have thought all Chase's dreams had come true.

_Hey Wombat,_

_I realised I may have over reacted, and may not have realised how frustrated you were getting cramped up in here, even if you are stuck with someone as great as me._

_Realising what a crappy time you've had lately I was informed to make it up to you, Wilson told me he'd hide my vicodin and cane if I didn't, and I remembered that you wanted one of these. _

_From, Gregory House. Your Boyfriend_

_P.S. I'm in the bedroom once you've opened it. _

Chase put the note on the table, his mind lingered over the use of the word boyfriend as he opened the box in front of him, he gasped as he saw another box inside, and it was no doubting what it was.

House had just brought him a play station 3.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He made his way to the bedroom to see House lying on the bed, playing his PSP, he put it down and smiled at him; Chase sat down on the edge of the bed, "You didn't have to do that House." He whispered and House pulled a face at him,

"Did you not read the note? Wilson said he'd hide my cane _and_ pills." Chase laughed, House couldn't just admit to doing something nice.

"You know I only went for a walk don't you?" Chase asked.

"You know I'm a self centred bastard don't you?" House counter asked and Chase nodded, there was no point denying that fact, everyone knew it.

"Look, about what your note said, were you serious? About the b-boyfriend part?" He found himself stumbling over the word; his stomach was churning as House faced him, blue eyes sparkling.

"I'm always serious."

Chase lay next to House, their touch barrier had been broken in the past four days and he rested his head against the older man's shoulder.

"I take it this is what you want as well?" House asked and Chase sat up, he ignored the pain in his ribs, and happiness was slowly spreading through out his system making him numb to the pain.

"Of course." Chase nodded, kissing House on the lips softly, when they broke apart House had been surprised at the tenderness in that kiss, he voice was hoarse when he spoke next,

"I'm going to kick your ass on the play station." Chase laughed, and patted House on the arm in a patronizing manner, "Sure you are House."

"Chase?"

"Yeah."

"Call me Greg."

* * *

**Next chapter! I'm sorry i couldn't reply to my reviews but my laptop wouldn't let me so i'll do it now:**

**Andieke: Thank you so much for the lovely reviews**

Gwinnya: Thank you for the review, I had extra chapters to update!

C Elise: Chase will be fine...I hope :) ..thanks for the review

Green Penguin: Thank you so much, i'm glad you like the story!

Laura: Thank you for tip, i'm slowly getting the hang of this again, it's been along time since I did English :D

Once again thank you to everyone who reviews! Reviews let me know what i'm doing right and wrong, thank you for reading and reviewing this chapter :)


	10. Get off my brother!

Both men were tired as they returned to work the next day, while they had decided in bed that night that Chase should start easing himself back into work they had stayed up playing video games into the early hours of the morning.

They had both agreed that Chase would go back to his apartment tonight; House said he would stop round because he was too attached to the play station to see it go.

They both knew it was because House was still worried about him.

House had groaned and sulked in the morning, throwing the covers over his head, Chase had moaned at him, saying he was doing this because House knew full well he was unable to drag him out of bed.

When they walked into the conference room, House lingering back so it didn't look like they had arrived together, both Cameron and Foreman had greeted him with enthusiastic smiles.

"You're blonde?" Chase asked Cameron whose usual amber locks were now a dull blonde, "She did it just for you," House said as he entered and Chase shook his head.

Cameron glared at him, looking at their injured colleague, his arm was in a sling and he held himself awkwardly but most disturbing was the fading bruise on his face.

"I felt it was time for a change. How are you doing anyway? What happened?" Chase smiled, sitting down, "I'm okay, just a bit sore, I was mugged on my way back from a club," he silently pleaded with House to keep his mouth shut.

"Foreman, I think you should round up the hommies and go beat the crap out of them," Forman raised an eyebrow in House's general direction, he had learnt a long time ago to ignore House.

"Well, it's a good thing you're back; Cuddy gave us a case today." Forman said, placing the folder he held in his hands on the table, Chase opened it looking inside.

It felt good to be back. "That's it Foreman ignore my caring." House pouted.

"Why do you care?" Foreman asked.

"I had to do more clinic hours that's why." House said, taking the folder from Chase, smiling as he read it.

This was going to be a real puzzle he thought as he began to write symptoms on the board.

"Middle aged man; no family history of heart problems yet he has had three heart attacks in the past two days as well as dizzy spells, and double vision." House twirled the cane around in one hand, it felt good to back here with Chase, he seemed to make everything more exciting.

"Okay, Foreman and Cameron go and do a tox screen and an EKG, I also want him to do a stress test, Chase I want to see you in private."

"Why aren't we doing a differential?" Cameron asked, eyes trying to burn holes in House.

"Did you miss the part about three heart attacks? A stress test could kill him," Foreman said, copying Cameron.

If only looks could kill, well House would be grateful he was in a hospital.

He turned around to face them, only Chase had not spoken up, choosing to sit there and listen as a part of him had missed the bickering.

"I want to see what our fun tests will turn up before we start, and I'm fed up of hearing all the usual suspects." House smiled at Foreman, "It's a good thing he's in a hospital then isn't it! Now be gone my ducklings and release my reign of terror."

They both left the room, grumbling under their breathe.

House sat down next to Chase once they had gone, "How are you holding up?" He asked quietly and Chase smiled.

"Regretting staying up all night playing video games but I'm glad I'm back." House nodded, he looked outside for a moment to make sure no one was there before kissing Chase quickly.

"GET OFF MY BROTHER!!"

* * *

**Another cliff hanger! sorry, there are nice things that happen within this story soon, i promise :D**

once again thank you all for reading and reviewing! 


	11. Finding out

**this chapter contains a few swear words, just a warning.  
enjoy!**

* * *

Both men pulled apart so quickly that they nearly suffered whiplash. Chase felt his insides freeze as he recognized his brother's voice. _Oh god he's found me! She told him where I worked!_

Chase felt his brother pull him up out the chair by grabbing his hair, "Did you really think you could hide from me?" James asked, getting ready to once again teach his brother a lesson.

House stood up and grabbed his cane; he was ready to smash it across this bastards head when James remembered that there was someone else in the room and he let go of Chase and turned to House.

"Who the hell are you and what were you doing attached to my brother's face?"

"I'm doctor House, and you should turn around and leave now, before I beat the crap out of you." Chase sat on the floor where his brother had dropped him, he begged silently for House to leave, he could handle his brother's beatings but he didn't want to see House get hurt.

James laughed, so it seemed not only had his brother chosen a cripple for a lover, but also a cripple who thought he could take him on.

James moved towards House, they were both even in height and he stared him in the eye, "I'm here to see my brother, keep your nose out of our business."

"Yes well, unfortunately I have a policy of not allowing dickheads into my conference room, especially homophobic bastards who-"House never got to finish his witty remark as James smacked him in the face.

House went down and Chase shot up from the floor.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" He yelled at his brother, as he knelt by House, he had just assaulted a doctor, a doctor that wasn't him.

James could see how much Chase liked this man, and he was going to enjoy destroying everything his little brother had.

Cameron and Foreman chose that moment to run back into the office.

"What's going on here House?" Cameron asked, her eyes darting from House who still lay on the floor and the man who was standing over him.

Another pissed of patient? Cameron had the distinct impression that she had met this man before, she just couldn't place him.

"Nothing," House grunted, Chase helped him climb to his feet, both of them knew things were about to get very bad and wished that Cameron and Foreman would get lost.

Chase looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Then why were you on the floor?" Foreman asked, aware of the tension in the room and wondering what the hell was going on, it was obvious that the stranger had just hit House, and it wasn't really that surprising, most people wanted to do so.

James turned to face the two people, who he guessed from their white lab coats that they were doctors here, "Are you seriously okay with what they were just doing?" He asked, and noticed their blank expressions.

"I have no idea who you are, but I'm going to call security." Foreman said, making his way to the phone.

He picked it up and began to dial.

"What were they doing?" Cameron asked, and she noticed how all the blood seemed to drain from Chase's face.

House stood there, not moving, but his eyes never left the stranger, and Cameron could see the anger radiating from him.

James smiled, this was going to be a better day than he thought, and "You don't know do you?"

"Don't you dare," House growled, but he knew there was nothing he could do to stop him, even if he hit him across the head with his cane he would have to explain why he had done so.

"Look I have no idea what doctor House did to you or another family member but if you'd just like to calm down we can get everything sorted out." Cameron said trying to calm everyone down, she was more scared by the look on House's face, and she had never seen him this mad before.

James' smile grew even wider, he was enjoying this, "Oh, he didn't do anything to me; he most definitely did something to a family member, like kissing my little brother, Robert Chase for example. House is my brother's boyfriend."

Cameron's mouth dropped open, Foreman dropped the phone, and House smacked his cane across James' head.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Yeah, put me through to Cuddy," Foreman said after he had picked up the phone again after what felt like an eternity, but in reality was only a few seconds.

"Cuddy? Get a gurney and security down to diagnostics fast. You may want to get here as well." He hung up, knowing that Cuddy would be here faster than usual; she always was when House was concerned.

Chase's older brother was lying on the floor; bits of House's cane lay around him as it had cracked in half when House had smashed it across his head.

Chase had moved to the table and was burying his face in his hands, why did he have to come back to work today? Why couldn't he have stayed at House's?

Foreman didn't know whether or not to believe the man's allegations, House gay? Him and Chase together? It didn't seem to make any sense, but then again why would the man lie, unless he was trying to ruin House's reputation.

Cameron was frozen to the spot, watching as House limped over to the table and sat down next to Chase, he went to place a hand on the man's arms but Chase flinched, it was all too much for him, House nodded, understanding.

House's attempts at comfort had not gone unnoticed by the other two people in the room, but House ignored them, he knew that things had only just started to get bad, and soon they would get much, much worse.

"House?! What the hell did you do?" Cuddy screeched as she arrived, flanked by security and nurses who were wheeling in a gurney.

They moved to the man lying on the floor. "Nice of you to join us Cuddy." House smiled, he wanted them all to leave him alone and never return, why did they have to stick their nose into his business.

"House you will explain this to me now or I swear you will be doing clinic duty for the rest of you life, that's if decide not to fire you." House sat there in silence as Wilson came jogging up the corridor; he had received the memo from Cuddy, _Diagnostics. Now. House, _he had had practically felt the anger in each word in the page.

"What the hell?" Wilson asked as he skidded into the room.

"That's what I would like to know." Cuddy asked, tapping one of her expensive heeled shoes on the floor.

"Wilson, Cuddy, the other two," House said in regards to Foreman and Cameron, "I would like to introduce you to James Chase." He indicated the man that had now been placed on the gurney.

"He was telling the truth then?" Cameron whispered, not sure how to handle the news, she sat down in one of the spare chairs, opposite Chase who seemed to stare at her without actually seeing her.

Cuddy seemed to notice the way Chase, Wilson and House seemed to freeze up while Cameron and Foreman looked like hell had frozen over.

"Will someone explain this to me quickly before I lose my patience?" Cuddy said, she was beginning to get a headache.

She turned to Cameron, knowing what a hard time the young doctor had lying, she knew she would get answers.

Cameron took a shaky breathe, "He said Chase and House were…kissing." She whispered and Cuddy just looked at her, "Have you lost your mind doctor Cameron?"

Foreman nodded, "She's telling the truth." Cuddy looked at House and Chase, there was no denying it, it was written all over their faces, but she had to hear them admit it, there was no other way this could be believable.

Chase turned to House, it was the first time he had spoken, and he nodded, what was the point of denying it now?

House glared at them all, "He was telling the truth," he whispered through clenched teeth.

No one seemed to speak for a moment, each one trying to process this news, when Cuddy decided that this was enough, she needed to take charge, to get to the bottom of this.

"Cameron and Foreman go keep an eye on your patient as well as Chase's brother, I want surveillance on him at all times. Wilson, Chase and House, my office, now."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, i feel so mean! But there are some happy moments coming up in the next few chapters. While all this nasty stuff is vitale to my story I would like to write some cheerful stuff! **

**So stay tuned, thank you to all who read and review.**


	12. Time of

The silence in Cuddy's office was suffocating; Wilson watched as Cuddy sat down behind her desk, her eyes were boring into House, who seemed more interested in how many ceiling tiles there were.

Chase was sitting next to House in one of the single chairs and Wilson could see the effect this was having on him as he stood by the door; he was pale and shaking, House noticed this to and was worried.

"What the hell is going on here?" Cuddy demanded, she wanted answers, and none of them would go until she got them.

"Am I really needed for this?" Wilson asked, Cuddy answered with a glare, and Wilson stood there silently _why couldn't things just be normal around here? _He silently pleaded.

When no one answered Cuddy spoke again, "Okay, we'll start with the easy things first. Doctor Chase," Chase looked up, he felt like he was going to be sick, "Was the man that House broke his cane on your brother?"

Chase nodded.

"Is there anything medically relevant that I need to alert Doctors Cameron and Foreman about?" Chase thought for a moment and shook his head and Cuddy rolled her eyes, she might as well have been talking to a brick wall, she turned to House.

"Next question, why did you smack him around the head?" House stopped playing with the spare cane that Wilson had grabbed from his car and smiled wickedly, "Because he hurt me mommy."

"What? Are you five?" Wilson asked he couldn't believe that House was joking about this; Cuddy could fire him for assaulting that man.

"He was the one that attacked Chase, and he hit me." House said, staring at Cuddy, knowing that his job could be on the line.

"It's true," Chase whispered.

"Now we come to the second part of the story, why did he attack you both?" Cuddy asked, even though she already knew the answer.

You could have heard a pin drop, "House," Cuddy said, the warning very evident in her voice, House gritted his teeth, "You know why." He said, he could quite admit it, he wasn't ashamed of himself.

House had learnt along time ago not to care about people's opinions about him. They were only words, and those words were meaningless. Yet there were parts of his life he wanted to keep secret, no one had the right to know everything about him.

"I'm gay," House said, shrugging his shoulders, and even though Cuddy was sitting down she still nearly managed to fall over.

She struggled to find words as House looked at her calmly, and she hated his ability to sit there while he dropped this bomb shell.

"Couldn't you tell?" House mocked, the silence was beginning to get to him, "Who else but a gay man could pull of this outfit?" House indicated his usual jeans, t-shirt and shirt combination. "I mean it's casual yet so co-ordinated."

Cuddy rolled her eyes, she knew that this was House's way of dealing with revealing something so personnel about himself, yet she was still slightly shook up, not sure of what to say to him.

"Doctor Chase?" She enquired and it wasn't lost on her how House's eyes shot to the man next to him, Chase had sunk further in the chair, and now Cuddy was becoming concerned with his well being, he was shaking noticeably.

Chase looked up, "Yes?"

"Are you gay?" Cuddy asked, somehow that question never seemed appropriate.

Chase froze; he knew she couldn't fire him for his sexual orientation but still he had not exactly wanted everyone at the hospital to know.

"Yes." Chase sighed, and Cuddy nodded, the initial shock had worn of and she was becoming more like her old self. There was just one more question to ask, "And are you and Doctor House in a relationship as your brother so bluntly put it?"

Chase glanced at House; he didn't know how to answer, should he admit to it? Should he deny it? What the hell would House want him to sa-

"Yes I am." All three head whipped around to House, who was still sitting there like a naughty child.

Cuddy looked over at Wilson who caught her eye and he nodded, she groaned, "Didn't know it would get you so hot under the collar," House smiled and Cuddy wished she could just throw a thunderbolt at the man and be done with it.

She sat up straighter, brushing of imaginary fluff from her smart black blouse and addressed everyone in the room. "House, you are suspended for three days," she held up a hand as he went to argue with her, "This has everything to do with you assaulting a man on hospital property, and nothing to do with our discussion just now."

House nodded, that he could accept. "Chase, you are also to be sent home for three days, you look like death warmed up, and it's obvious that you came back to work too early."

Chase was thankful, he felt terrible, rushing to House's side had made his ribs pull, forcing him to breathe in short gasps, his head pounded and he really wanted to lie down.

"You can both go, however I will be speaking to you before you return to work, not you Wilson, you stay here." Cuddy said and Wilson sighed, as Chase and House moved past him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chase let them into his apartment breathing in its familiarity, now that he knew his brother was in the hospital he felt safer being here, it also helped that House was here to.

He sat on the couch and closed his eyes resting his head on the back; his shaking had subsided and had left him exhausted, "Are you okay?" He opened one eye to see House leaning on his cane looking down at him, and he smiled at the sight of concern shinning in his blue eyes.

"Not really," he coughed, and they both knew that Chase wasn't just talking about his chest.

House sat down next to him, "Let me have a look."

"At what?" Chase asked and House rolled his eyes,

"You're right armpit, what do you think I mean? I know rushing to the cripple's aid took its toll on your ribs, that's one of the reasons why you were shaking so badly earlier." He said as he moved his fingers to Chase's tie and undid it slowly as he dropped it to the floor and moved to Chase's shirt and began unbuttoning it.

"Was it that noticeable?" Chase asked and House nodded,

"I think the whole hospital felt it." He ran his fingers over Chase's ribs, the bruising had faded somewhat, but were still noticeable, Chase flinched and House withdrew, "I'm sorry, did that hurt?"

"A bit, it tickled more," Chase smiled as House looked at him, some colour was returning to his cheeks the bruising on his face was barely visible now, he looked better now than he had done at Cuddy's office, and House noticed the glint in his eyes.

House leaned in, careful not lean on Chase's ribs and they kissed tenderly, each exploring the others mouth, Chase moved a hand slowly to House's face, running his fingers across House's stubble.

After a few moments they broke apart, breathless. House was actually speechless, he had never been so drawn into a person, Chase was intoxicating and he smiled.

"How is your arm?" House croaked, trying to catch his breathe and Chase held up his sling, "Still there, but erm, can you help me do my shirt back up please? I can feel a draft."

House grumbled as he helped Chase with the buttons, he liked it when his shirt was open, but he knew Chase was tired, it had been along day for both of them, and he was sure the rumours had already begun to spread throughout the hospital.

Chase also didn't want House to do the buttons up but his mind was refusing to work with him today, and he didn't want to disappoint House.

"Did you want to talk about what happened?" House asked and Chase shook his head, he wasn't ready to do that just yet, "I can't, maybe tomorrow, I have to feed Spyro," he said anyway indicating the lizard in the far corner, and trying to change the subject.

"I forgot you had that thing, isn't it dead now?" House pulled a face.

"Nah, they can live for awhile without food, and all his lights are on a timer, want to watch me feed him?" Chase asked as he stood up.

"What do you feed him?"

"Crickets mainly, it can get rather messy."

"Cool."

* * *

**Next chapter...and no one is fired...  
****They both have three days of which means i can write about happier things.**

**Coming up: **

**An original character.**

**More House/Chase action.**

**Once again thank you for reading and reviewin i hope you like this!**


	13. Hospital comes first

"You knew?" Cuddy asked and Wilson sat opposite her, he rolled his eyes,

"For the hundredth time yes I knew."

Cuddy threw up her arms, "And you never thought to tell me?"

"It was really non of your business," Wilson told her bluntly, leaning back into the chair that House had vacated, "It didn't relate to any hospital business, never effected his job."

"He's dating one of his fellows, it is hospital business," Cuddy thought, she had been concerned about this before when House had gone out on that date with Cameron, now she was still concerned, just about the wrong fellow it seemed.

"They have only just begun seeing each other, and all of this is probably going to put a lot of strain on them." Wilson said, he had been so happy that House had finally found someone, and now that might have been ruined thanks to the unconscious bastard upstairs.

Cuddy groaned, rubbing her temples, she had already heard the rumours spreading around the hospital and had given up trying to control them.

"I still can't believe this, House, gay? What about Stacey?"

Wilson smiled, "What did you expect him to do? Announce it over the PA? He loved Stacey very much, but she couldn't handle the fact that he was actually bi." He leaned foreword in the chair, "There is a small chance that House can be happy here, and Chase, who had been through more than any of us realized. Is it really that much of a problem?"

Cuddy seemed to realize what Wilson was asking her, did she have a problem with House and Chase being together? And more importantly, did she have a problem with them being gay?

"No, but we are going to have to keep an eye on them." Cuddy said and Wilson stood up making his way to the door, "I already am."

He left and Cuddy sat there alone. She took a deep breathe, she knew she had to careful the next few days, the rumours had spread and could disrupt the hospital, she had to make sure that didn't happen, the hospital came first.

* * *

**This chapter is the last thing in the way of more House/Chase action.  
This story was not just about House and Chase, although that is the main focus, hence why there is this chapter :D **

once again hope you like it, and thank you for reading and reviewing! 


	14. My reassurance

The next morning when Chase woke up he turned over carefully, seeing House fast asleep, mouth open slightly as he snored gently.

Chase grinned ear from ear, leaning over he kissed House on the cheek and got out of the bed quietly.

He made the short walk to the kitchen and put on the coffee, he sat at the small table as he waited and took a deep breathe, they had still not spoken about yesterday, and Chase had avoided the phone calls from Cameron , he couldn't face anyone from work yet, _should I leave?_ He thought, brushing it aside as quickly as the thought had popped into his head.

He had a life here, a good job, good friends whom he was sure were not going to abandon him, sure they were going to be shocked, but he couldn't see them leaving him, and he had House.

He couldn't leave all that behind, he couldn't run again.

Chase smiled as he poured the coffee with his good hand, despite of everything that happened he was falling in love with House, the events drawing them closer together rather driving them apart.

"I didn't know coffee made you so happy?" Chase spun round, a bit too fast as House walked up behind him; he wrapped his arms around the man's waist and buried his head into his shoulder.

They stood there for a few moments and House breathed in everything he could, Chase's welcoming warmth, the way the strands of this blonde hair tickled the side of his head.

He moved away as his leg began to throb and he sat down in the chair that Chase had vacated, taking two vicodin.

"Well the coffee doesn't, more along the lines of the person who I made the coffee for." He smiled, blushing as he put a cup for House on the table.

The tenderness of the moment had taken Chase by surprise, he didn't realise that House had it in him, and at the same time it felt as though he had a balloon expanding in his stomach.

"How did you know I was awake?" House asked as he took the cup, Chase got his own cup and sat down opposite House, "I assumed the smell of coffee would make you get up."

House laughed, as he lifted the cup to his mouth. When he had taken a sip he looked at Chase seriously, "You know things are going to get harder don't you Robert?" Chase looked at him with the use of his first name.

"I know, I just, I didn't expect them to find out, especially not like that." Chase said he still felt bad for flinching away from House's touch in the conference room, and he needed to assure House that he was committed to them; he leaned a hand over the table and lay it over the older mans.

He leaned over the table and kissed House gently; pouring everything he could into that kiss, his love, admiration and above all, his happiness.

He drew back and waited a moment before speaking, "House, Greg, I know things are going to be hard when we go back to work, I'm aware of what people are going to say, but I still want to be with you okay?"

House looked at him without saying anything and Chase wondered if he had said something wrong, but in truth House was finding it hard to talk.

The only thing on his mind since last night was if Chase was strong enough to handle this; was if Chase still wanted to be with him, and he had just answered all of his questions without House needing to ask.

"That's all I needed to know." House whispered and Chase heard his voice crack softly, "If you cry then I'll know hell has frozen over," Chase laughed and House scowled at him.

"I hate to bring this up again but what are you going to do about your brother?"

Chase sighed, he really didn't want to talk about this anymore, "I don't know, I can't press charges against my own brother, and I can't decide what you should do."

"What do you mean what I should do?" House asked, even though he knew what Chase meant.

"He assaulted you, you can press charges, I wouldn't blame you to be honest." House shook his head, he didn't admit that the thought had crossed his mind, mainly due to what James Chase had inflicted upon his younger brother, he had been punched before, and it was no big deal.

"I'm not going to press charges, but I would like to talk to him." Chase groaned, "I promise I won't hit him again, I don't have anymore canes left." Chase rolled his eyes, but he smiled at House,

"Okay, you can talk to my brother, if you take me out today." House didn't even need time to think about it,

"Where would you like to go?"

* * *

**short chapter I know, but I wanted it to be short, highlighting some of the tender moments.  
The next couple of chapters is going to be full of this stuff...but I'm not going to over do it, also things will heat up soon but I will put a warning at the bginning of the chapter to let people know.**

I hope you like this chapter, and the fluffyness, damn it's hard keeping them in character!

Thank you as always for reading and reviewing! 


	15. Unexpected

After they had both showered separately and dressed they made their way to a small pub, it was quite busy now it was lunchtime and they found an empty table in the far corner of the room, quiet jazz music filled the air and House recognized the song as he sat down.

"I've never been here before," House said as he looked around, resting his cane against the table. The people were all middle aged, with a few students from the near by university, the pub itself was quite archaic, with a real timber roof and coal fire in one corner.

The atmosphere was relaxed and House silently approved of the place, "I used to come here all the time when I first moved here," Chase said fondly as he picked up a menu.

"Robert?" Chase looked up to see a woman a few tables down waving at him, a few other people turning around to see what was going on and Chase's mind blanked as he waved back slowly; and House watched amused as Chase seemed to stop thinking.

The woman walked over and hugged him tightly as he remained seated. "I can't believe it's you! I haven't seen you since graduation! How are you?" Chase smiled, seeming to wake up.

"It has been awhile Alex, I'm fine, and despite what the sling may tell you, how are you?" House sat there silently, looking at the woman, she was tall, which hid the fact that she was slightly over weight, and her dark curly hair was shoulder length, framing a freckled face.

Chase noticed House sitting there and turned to the woman, "Alex this is Gregory House, House this is Alex Parks, we went to medical school together."

Alex's eyes widened as she held out a hand, Greg looked at it for a moment and she withdrew it, she didn't seem phased by him, "I've heard all about you, why didn't you tell me you knew Gregory House Robbie?" Chase blushed as House smiled at him,

"Why don't you sit down for awhile Alex? That's if you're not busy?" Chase was shocked at House's invitation and Alex nodded, taking the empty seat next to Chase.

"How do you know each other?" Alex asked, she was looking at House, as a doctor herself she had heard all about Gregory House, but she didn't think he would have been handsome, she had expected a small fat balding man for some reason.

"Well, he's my boss and erm-"Chase stuttered and House found him remarkably cute, "my boyfriend," he finished, he felt relief being able to admit it, Alex gasped, and hit him on his uninjured arm, "How could you not tell me? We were best friends!" She pouted and Chase frowned, he couldn't tell if she was being serious.

"I'm sorry Alex, it took me awhile for me to be comfortable about myself." Alex waved him away laughing, "Oh Robbie, you know I'm only joking, I just wished we would have kept in touch more." She looked over at House, "You should have seen the things Robbie got up to when we were in med school together." Chase went red as House smiled, he reached a hand under the table and gave Chase's leg a squeeze, "Oh really, say why don't you join us for lunch and share some of your stories?" Chase scowled at him, "You're sleeping on the floor tonight."

House grinned wickedly and Chase's heart began to beat faster, damn how could House do that to him so easily?

Alex laughed, "If you really don't mind, I was waiting for someone but he hasn't turned up yet."

"Of course not, but I will personally hunt you down if you say anything," Chase threatened, Alex patted him on the arm,

"It's important you think you can do these things," she turned to face House, "He was a nightmare! We thought he was so shy when he first moved into our halls, not after his first house party."

Chase groaned, "It weren't that bad."

"Weren't that bad? Robbie, you decided to run around with your boxers on your head, because and I quote, 'this feels so much more natural' it took four of us to stop you from leaving the house!" Alex grinned and House laughed, Chase grumbled and hid behind his menu as he browsed through the food section trying to ignore them.

A waiter came over and they ordered drinks, House and Chase had a beer while Alex settled for a coke. "So Alex, I assume you're not from around here?" House asked, his curiosity beginning to get the better of him about this woman, and she shook her head, "No, I moved to Florida when I finished med school, began my fellowship with Doctor Barnes."

"What brings you here then?" Chase asked, now that the conversation had steered away from him he was happy to join in. Alex frowned, "I was supposed to be here for a job interview actually, but I don't think he is going to show." Their drinks came and they ordered food.

"Where were you applying to?" House asked, he had a feeling he knew the answer,

"Plainsboro Teaching Hospital." Alex said and both Chase and House exchanged smiles,

"Alex who was supposed to be interviewing you?" Alex seemed to catch that there was something going on and raised an eyebrow, "A Doctor Wilson."

"A Doctor James Wilson? I assume you're an oncologist." House said, and Alex nodded, "Yes." House sighed and pulled his cell phone from his pocket.

"Hey Wilson, what? No I'm not, stop being so perverted, just asking, is there something you've forgotten to do today?" House waited, he could practically see Wilson pacing around his office, Alex looked back to Chase who just smiled, there was a loud noise over the phone and House laughed, "Calm down, she's not going anywhere. How do I know her? You wont believe me if I told you, see you in about twenty mins." House hung up and put his phone away, "He'll be here soon."  
Alex smiled, "You both work at Plainsboro?" Chase nodded,

"Like I said House is also my boss, House is head of diagnostics, and I am one third of the team." Alex smiled, it had momentarily taken her back when she had discovered what else House was to Chase but she could see how happy they made each other.

"How long have you two been together?" She asked and Chase blushed,

"About a day and a half, officially," Alex's eyes widened,

"Oh,"

"Why?" Chase asked, afraid that she was not as okay with his sexuality as she had said she was, "I thought you had been together much longer." She said, smiling and House definitely took that as a compliment.

* * *

**I'm sorry this took so long, but between Uni, Uni work and normal work i have little to no free time :D**

hope you like this chapter...and squeal new character! She will apper in future chapters yay.

once again thank you to everyone who reads this and thank you for reviewing! 


	16. My impulse

They had just finished eating their food when a rushed Wilson entered the pub, he took a seat from a near by table and sat down, apologizing to Alex for missing their appointment, explaining how a patient had taken a turn for the worst and the other members of his team had been unable to cope with it.

Chase, surprising everyone had put his foot down stating that there would be no talks of work today, and Wilson and Alex agreed to reschedule the interview.

Once they all realised that this was informal affair they settled down, ordering a round of drinks, making Wilson pay for missing Alex's appointment.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few hours later, House and Chase walked through the door of Chase's apartment, House leaning heavily on his cane, insisting that his leg was hurting him, while Chase knew full well that it was because he was tipsy.

They had stayed out longer than they had expected, enjoying the atmosphere of the place and House had been more social than he had been in ages, Wilson had in fact kept looking over at him to see if it really was him, he had even noticed how House's and Chase's hands would linger under the table and he smiled secretly to himself.

"That was fun," Chase said as he made his way to the bedroom, going to get changed, House followed him, taking two vicodin as he limped, "Did you enjoy it?" Chase asked, afraid that House had not enjoyed himself, knowing how he usually avoided people. "I was beginning to get worried you'd get withdrawal symptoms from the lack of sarcasm."

House glared at his boyfriend, and stuck his nose up in the air, "For that you get to sleep alone tonight."

Chase whirled round, shocked before he realised that House was joking and pouted, his eyes going wide and House would have sworn he saw tears well up, "Oh my god, fine if you're going to cry I'll stay."

Chase grinned and House grumbled to him self, in truth he had loved their day out, it had been along time since he had gone out with people that weren't either himself or Wilson.

**WARNING: The next part of this chapter contains material for a mature audience, so If you aren't old enough to read it, or don't like reading this kind of stuff skip next to when I say it's okay to read. You have been warned.**

House watched as Chase took his t-shirt and smiled at the site of his chest, Chase grabbed another shirt from his wardrobe and pulled it on, House stood up and stood in front of Chase, and when his head popped through the hole House leaned in and kissed him, surprising him slightly but Chase kissed back hard exploring House's mouth with his tongue.

He couldn't help him self as he moved a hand up through House's shirt, running his fingers though the fine hair on his stomach, moving up to his chest, House was surprised but leaned into Chase's touch, his breathing become harder, as well as something else.

House grabbed the bottom of Chase's shirt and pulled it over his head quickly, grinning before moving in for another kiss, his hand wrapped around Chase's waist, pulling him closer, breathing in everything he could.

They moved slowly to the bed lying down on top of the covers and Chase leaned on top of House, his legs on either side as began to kiss House's neck moving down to his collar bone, he unbuttoned House's shirt, and with each new button undone he kissed the exposed bit of flesh.

House groaned, running his fingers down Chase's back, Chase groaned leaning into House's crotch, feeling the bulge in his jeans and smiled.

He sat up straighter and grinned down at House, who was breathing hard, House leaned up but Chase pushed him down, "Not yet."

He smiled and House groaned, as Chase leaned over and unbuckled his jeans, opening them up he began to stroke the thin material of House's boxers, "Oh God," House moaned, gripping the blankets, "That, teases, so, much," He breathed heavily as Chase took House out of his boxers and began to move his hand up and down.

House couldn't take it anymore he pulled Chase to him and kissed him roughly, lying him down next to him he undid his jeans and began to play with Chase, playing with the tip of his penis.

They began to move quicker as the moment over took them, Chase brought House to the brink, slowing down and then speeding up again, "Oh God Robbie, please just do it." He whispered into his ear.

"Only if you do to, I'm dying over here." Chase squirmed, he loved the feel of House's hands on him, but he was so close he could barely contain himself any longer.

After another couple of minutes of slow teasing they both came as they squirmed in pleasure, the feeling consuming them, taking over their entire bodies and as it subsided they lay there side by side, limbs entwined as they breathed heavily.

**The semi-smutt is over, please enjoy the rest of the story!**

House turned his head and smiled at Chase, _I think I'm falling for you, _he thought smiling, "Are you okay?" He asked and Chase nodded, "I'm fine, a bit achy, but that was totally worth it." He looked up at House and kissed him on the nose.

House nodded, and then House pulled a face, "Totally worth it? What are you, a fifteen year old girl?"

"If you don't stop being mean that won't happen again."

House pulled a shocked face, "That's so mean! Why would you do that to me," He pulled a face, "I need to get cleaned up."

Chase nodded, "You can go first if you want, you know where the shower is." He stood up and turned on the small TV at the end of the bed, grabbing the Xbox wireless controller, settling back down on to the bed.

House pulled on his clothes again and went to his small bag in the corner of the room and took out some spare boxers and moved towards the bathroom, "I've lost you forever now," he mumbled, he heard Chase laugh as he stepped into the bathroom, stripping down he hoped into the shower, the warm water calmed him down; he had no idea where that had come from but god he had loved it

He smiled, despite the moment only just happening as he rubbed the body wash over him self.

He let the warm water flow over him for few minutes, enjoying the sound of the water hitting his body.

He turned of the shower, towel drying and stepped back into his clothes and his new boxers, making his way back to the bedroom, he smiled.

Chase was fast asleep on the bed, his controller strewn across his chest, the game he was playing was still continuing and he saw that his character was getting repeatedly shot.

House moved over to the bed, "Robbie," he whispered, shaking Chase gently.

"What?" Chase mumbled, eyes still closed.

"You need a shower," House said a little louder.

Chase opened his eyes and smiled bashfully, taking a moment to gather his bearings "Sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep. Would you like a cup of coffee before I have a shower?"

"I imagine I can figure out how to make a cup of coffee, now go. Now." Chase nodded moving past him and House moved to the kitchen, putting the kettle on he sat on one of the chairs at the small table.

He pulled out his phone, "Chestickles," he said by way of greeting.

"House you are still suspended, Cameron and Foreman are dealing with your patient, and haven't killed him." Cuddy sighed, ignoring House's chest comment.

"Haven't killed him yet," House grunted, "You know that's not why I'm phoning anyway, I was checking in on the other patient."

"You mean the one whose head was littered with shards of splinters?" She asked innocently, why couldn't House just stay away from the hospital when he was suspended? It was more of a punishment for her than for him.

"Yes that one."

"Well he regained consciousness about two hours ago, and well realised he was probably in a bit of trouble and tried to assault one of the nurses, so we've sedated him again." Cuddy rambled of, she clearly didn't like the older Chase, and was surprised that their own Doctor Chase was the bright, sweet man that he was.

"Cuddy do me a favour and keep him in the hospital until I get back okay?"

"What? No House, I'm not going to do that at all." She sighed down the phone.

"Three weeks," House grunted.

"Three weeks what?" She asked confused.

"I'll do three weeks extra clinic duty if you keep him there." House said.

Cuddy sat there for a moment, debating if he was actually serious, when it dawned on her that he was she found herself relenting, "Okay, but House I swear if you assault him you will be fired as head of diagnostics and I will make sure you spend every waking hour in the clinic."

House smiled, "Aww Cuddles, that's so sweet." He hung up the phone and made two coffees.

Chase came out of the bathroom and took the coffee happily.

"So I just realised we have two more days of." Chase smiled.

"Really?" House asked trying to hide his grin.

"What do you want to do?"

House grinned wickedly, "I can think of a few things."

* * *

**Yay new chapter:D **

**There was semi smutt in this, I rewrote this a few times before I was happy with this, I know it's not too extreme but it'll hopefully get better within the next few chapters.  
Please review and let me know how this chapter turned out :D (Once again thanks to all my readers!)**


	17. Catching up

The second day of suspension for House was going way too fast for his liking and he wished he could have gotten suspended for longer.

However for Chase, his second day off was like a slow form of torture, he found himself dreading to go back to work, and found himself sulking in his front room, thinking over and over what it's going to be like going back to work, ignoring the stares and the comments. He leaned back into his couch, listening to House playing his play station in Chase's room, occasionally hearing grunts of anger.

The phone rang and he picked it up, "Hello," he said and heard Alex squeal down the phone and he wondered briefly if his eardrums had burst.

"I got the job!"

He sat up straighter in the chair, "Well done Alex! When do you start?"

"At the beginning of next week, I'm still sorting out my apartment at the moment, but it's not what I'd call fun, would you like to meet up and catch up?"

"Yeah that sounds like fun, meet you in the Old Hen at about one?" He asked, hanging up once she had agreed to meet him he popped his head into his bedroom, "I'm going out for a bit," Chase said.

"Where?" He asked, not taking his eyes away from the TV.

"Alex got the job, were going out to celebrate and catch up." Chase said, and House pressed pause and looked at him,

"Cool, Wilson made a good choice," he carried on playing and Chase rolled his eyes,

"You know you have your own place right?" He chuckled and House pulled a puppy dog face,

"I don't have a play station though."

"Fiiinnnee, you can stay, but you have to make dinner." Chase said, stepping forward and grabbing a quick kiss before leaving the room.

House heard the door close and stopped his game leaning back onto the bed, he really should go home at some point but he rather liked it here, waking up to somebody instead feeling the cold sheets next to him, Chase had no idea how much he had changed his life, true he still had the same crunchy outer layer, but now he was more…soft on the inside, _Wait a minute, did I just compare myself to a candy bar? _He realised, and then groaned; _dammit I'm actually hungry now. _

He got out the bed and went to hunt for food, once he ate guessed that this was as good a time as any to visit his patient.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chase sat at the table waiting for Alex to turn up, his pint sitting there in front of him, where was she? He thought and suddenly he felt crowded as he watched the lunch crowd turn up, his breathing felt laboured as his chest constricted painfully, he wanted to hide he couldn't be here, it was too open, someone could see him, could hurt him, _am I having a panic attack?_ He thought frantically, the idea of a panic attack scaring him more than the actual attack. _You have to get out of here!_ His mind screamed at him.

"Hey Robbie," Alex said, dropping into the chair, placing her own drink onto the table "Sorry I'm late, still having trouble with my front door, hey, you okay?" She asked, noticing how pale he looked, he nodded and took a steady breathe, "I'm fine," he managed to squeeze out and she frowned, grabbing his hand across the table and rubbing her thumb over it gently.

"Don't lie to me, now look at me," He somehow managed to meet her line of site and she smiled, "Now breathe properly, deep breathes."

After a couple of minutes of deep breathing, and Alex holding his hand he finally felt relaxed and a little self conscious, he coughed slightly and she let go of his hand, "Are you okay? Maybe you should get it checked out?"

He shook his head, "I'm fine, it's okay, just a mild panic attack" He took a sip of his drink to try to show her but suddenly he felt everything crash down on him at once, and he found himself telling her everything, the pain and abuse, and she sat there listening to him, without judgement and pity, and at the end of it she gritted her teeth, "I want to kill him," she growled and Chase laughed,

"So did House, broke his cane over his head in the conference room."

"That had to hurt!" Alex laughed, "Its good you found someone."

"What do you mean?" Chase asked.

"I could tell how lonely you were in med school; I wasn't an idiot you know."

Chase shrugged, he didn't like feeling vunerable, the panic attack had left him feeling self concious and nervous "Thanks Alex," he mummbled.

They were interrupted by a waitress, asking if they wanted anything to eat and since neither of them had looked at a menu they both just ordered a burger. "So what's it like working at Plainsboro?" Alex asked, changing the topic into something more enjoyable, noticing his unease.

Chase had to think for a moment, "It's interesting," he said after awhile, "You'll like working for Wilson."

"Mmm," Alex said and Chase's eyes went wide.

"You like him!" He gasped, and Alex blushed,

"Not really, he's just been really nice to me, and well…" she mumbled something unintelligible and Chase leaned into the table,

"He's what?"

"Got a nice ass," she sighed and Chase laughed, "Don't you think?" Alex asked him,

"He's my boyfriend's best friend," Chase said as a answer and Alex shook her head, "Fine, he has" he admitted, "his office is next to House's as well, you should pop in sometime, only if you know how to make decent coffee though."

"I already did, well I got dragged there more like it, Wilson wanted to show me around, and I met your colleagues as well." She said, taking a sip of her drink and Chase tried to push away the fear he felt at the mentioning of them, "they seem nice, but I don't know, I got the idea that Cameron perhaps doesn't like me that much."

"Oh I don't think it's that, she's probably more upset that me and House never told her that we were dating." Chase said, knowing Cameron's need to know everything about those she worked with.

There was a comfortable silence as they both sat there, two friends who had lost touch, but in the end were as close as ever.

"You in touch with anyone from med school?" Chase asked and Alex shook her head,

"Nope, lost touch with everyone when I moved away, I heard the Karl dropped out when he was an intern, apparently there was something involving a child."

Chase sighed, it was sad, but it came with the territory. There food came, and so did the silence as they began to eat, unaware that only a few blocks away House was pulling up outside the hospital.

* * *

**Please don't hurt me for how long this took :D**

I hope you like it, please read and review...and thanks for putting up with me!


	18. Legality

House stepped down from his motorbike and grabbed his cane, he popped open his vicodin vial and crunched two between his teeth, wincing at the bitter taste they left in his mouth, but also enjoying it. After a moment he grabbed another two and ate them quickly as well.

Making his way into the hospital he walked past the nurses, hearing them whisper and seeing them point at him from the corner of his eye." What?" He snarled turning to face them, and they all shut up quickly, busying themselves with paper work, the stuff they should be doing rather than gossiping about his social life. This was the very reason, up until this point that he had avoided having a social life.

"Maybe they are just jealous?"  
House spun around to see Wilson standing in front of him, hands on his hips, and House could just imagine the cape that flowed out behind him; wonder boy oncologist to the rescue. "Jealous?" House asked, curiosity getting the better of him rather than his desire to mock Wilson.

"Oh come on, seriously? They are probably gossiping more about how you stole Chase of the market than you actually being with him." Wilson said walking along side House.

"You mean Chase is hot?" House asked, completely shocked, and Wilson laughed, noticing they were at the elevator.

"What are you doing here House?"

"I'm here to speak my other sexy Australian," House said sighing like a teenage girl while Wilson's face look set and angry, "You are not going to see Chase's brother."

House raised an eyebrow, "How many Australians do you know?" he asked, when Wilson just glared at him House rolled his eyes "Cuddy has given me permission," House said and Wilson stood there mouth open, trying to process this information, he held up a hand, his brain still trying to work it out. He shook his head and walked of, obviously heading for Cuddy's office.

House got into the elevator before Wilson could change his mind about stopping him and hopped into the elevator and took the five minute walk to the patients' room as quickly as he could whilst ignoring the pain in his leg.

He plastered on his biggest smile as he entered the room, he saw one nurse in there, who ran out as soon as she saw House, no doubt more afraid of the smile that graced his lips then anything else. He walked into the room and slid the door closed behind him.

House noticed that the patient was fast asleep; he sat down in the chair and debated the best means of waking him up that would most likely cause him a small about of suffering. After two minutes he held his cane like a sword and prodded the sleeping James in the ribs as hard as he could without causing any damage.

James shot up coughing and spluttering as he gathered his bearings and after a couple of minutes he focused on House, his eyes flashing with anger.  
"Well if it isn't my brother's new toy," James smirked, settling back down onto the bed and House bit back the reply that burned on his tongue.

"Why?" was all he asked.

"He needs to be taught a lesson." James said simply and House stood up, his anger was rising quickly, and h fought to stay calm.

"And you think you're the one who's going to teach him?" House growled and James chuckled,

"Oh no, that was just a taster. My lawyer is going to teach him the lesson, and you Doctor House."

House stood there, he didn't say anything, and once again James chuckled, sitting up straighter in the bed, "You should get a good lawyer Doctor House, I'm not an idiot, you have kept me in here to suit your own needs, as well as assaulting me."

"That won't stand you moron, your own brother was a witness to you assaulting me first, and that and I have another doctor witness the injuries that you inflicted upon him before all this started." House smirked, god it was obvious that Robert got all the brains.

James brushed his hands over the thin hospital blanket smoothing down a few of the wrinkles "I have powerful friends House, and my brothers testament wont stand up in court, not after they hear about his past; how he abandoned everything and fled the country. My father's desire to cut him out of his will is a great help, a world renowned and respected doctor wanting nothing to do with his son?." The jab about being a respected doctor did not go unnoticed by House, whether it was aimed at him self of his Chase, he leaned down and grabbed James by his hospital gown, pulling him forward slightly, nose brushing his and he growled low in his throat.

"When I'm finished with you there wont be enough left for them to identify."

James laughed, removing House's fists from him, "You better call your lawyer Doctor House, because I'm not leaving quietly."

There was a soft tap on the door and House spun around to see Cuddy and Wilson standing outside, he decided not to give James the satisfaction of a retort as he limped from the room, swallowing two vicodin, "Oh, and Doctor?" House didn't turn around, but he did stop, every muscle in his body- except his absent thigh muscle- clenched, "I expect to be released within an hour."

House wanted to turn around and shove his cane down his throat, wanted him to hurt, and he wanted to be the one that caused it. Instead he walked out of the room, "What do you think you are doing?" Cuddy hissed, following him to the nurses station where he stopped and took a red lollipop from the jar,

"What do you mean what am I doing?" House asked.

"You said you went in there to talk, not get yourself into a legal battle!" Wilson exclaimed and he knew that they had both been eavesdropping on the wrong part of the conversation, "If it makes you feel better, I did nothing, the little bastard has had his pride hurt, so now I have to go home and explain to Chase that not only is his brother taking me to court for absolutely nothing but is also cutting him out his father's will."

Cuddy and Wilson both stood there mouth open. House rolled his eyes as Cuddy was the first to snap out of her god smacked daze, "You need a lawyer." She said,

"Really Cuddy? Do I really? Oh thank god you're here! I never would have thought of that otherwise." House said sarcastically, clapping his hands together.

"You know what I mean House, and you know who the only lawyer on gods green earth will work with you is to." Cuddy said, taking the lollipop from him and dropping it back into the jar, Wilson seemed to re-enter the conversation.

"Are you serious?" He asked and House seemed to sag, leaning heavily on his cane,

"I don't really have a choice do I? If he's serious about this, then I'm going to have to be prepared." He looked at Cuddy and nodded, "You have to ring Stacy."

* * *

**Hey i'm sorry this took so long, but real life snuck up on me and back handed me with brass knuckles, dragging me away from my laptop kicking and screaming :D  
I hope you like this chapter and thank you for being patient.**

If you take the time to read, please give me a review on your thoughts of the story, thank you :D


	19. Fools in love

Gregory House was not afraid of people, he loved saying whatever he liked, hell it was one of the things he loved about being a doctor, tell a patient they were a stupid prick who couldn't tell the back end of a dog if it fell from space and smacked them in the face, it was okay, he was a doctor, in the long run he was there to save you.

However as he stood outside Chase's apartment door he wanted nothing more than to turn around and hit the nearest bar, and whatever liquor was kept up on the high shelf. Taking a deep breathe and shuffling around with his cane he knocked on the door and after a few moments he heard the unmistakable sound of Chase laughing as he opened the door and House saw he was on the phone.

Chase mouthed hi and moved out of the way to let him in, he pointed to the phone and House rolled his eyes, "Duh, I could see the phone." Chase just rolled his eyes back and stuck out his tongue, he turned his attention back to his phone.

"I'm going to get going Alex, yeah I'll be back soon…what? No not tomorrow, the day after…you start then to? Yeah, need all the help I can get…okay, see you then, bye." He hung up the phone and kissed House quickly, pulling away House could see the way his eyes shinned and he seemed to bounce with energy and it hurt him to think that he was about to destroy his mood.

"How was your lunch?" House asked, moving to sit to the couch, holding the cane in front of him like a life line.

"It was a lot of fun, we managed to catch up a fair bit, but still have a lot more to do, and do you want a coffee or beer?" Chase asked going to make a move to the kitchen when House reached out to grab his wrist. "House what's wrong?" Chase asked, heart beating faster in his chest.

"We need to talk," House said and the entire colour drained from Chase's face as he sat down,

"Are you breaking up with me?

" Chase whispered and House's eyebrows shot up into his hair line.

"What? No, of course not," _although after this you may want to break up with me,_ House thought bitterly. "I went to talk to your brother today."

"House, what you have done?" Chase asked, and House honestly could not care less that Chase blamed him first, in a minute it wasn't going to matter.

"I, Robbie I didn't do anything, he did most of the talking." House looked him in the eyes, god why did he have to have such amazing eyes? "He's taking me to court."

"What?!" Chase cried, standing up suddenly, his still somewhat healing ribs cried out but Chase ignored them, "On what grounds? Assault, he wouldn't get away with that would he? I mean, you have witnesses." Chase expected House to agree with him, after all this seemed like a case that could not be won.

"I don't think that can really go anywhere, no matter what friends in high places that he has, I think that this is more about him and you." Chase shook his head, his eyes pleading with House to tell him, House took his hand in his, pulling him back down onto the couch "He's trying to cut you out of your father's will, saying how your father's attitude towards you and your past will put things into his favour."

"He wouldn't bring that up," Chase whispered starting to shake and House wondered what he meant,

"The thing is though, if he is serious about all this, then we have to be ready, we had to have the best. I'm sorry."

For a moment Chase didn't understand, and then it dawned on him slowly, "You rang Stacey?" House shook his head.

"No, Cuddy is ringing her for me, I have no choice, I wont let him do anything to break us up, we need her to fight this."

It was too much for Chase, he tried to take in everything, this was the conformation that his brother truly hated him, wanted to destroy everything that he had, the thought of losing Greg…and Stacey. Chase knew what had happened last time Stacey was here, what happened when they were in Baltimore, would that happen again, would House chose her over him, and was everything he had endured for nothing?

It seemed to hurt to breathe for a moment; he closed his eyes, and felt Greg's hand tighten on his own. He stood up quickly, pulling away, "I need…I can't…." he tried to tell him, he was scared, hell no he was terrified of what was to come, but it was all too much, his brain has slammed on it's brakes.

He made no more sound as he moved towards his bedroom, shut the door and lay on the bed, praying the feeling would disappear, biting into his lip, tasting his own blood.

xxxxxxxx

After what seemed like hours, but was in reality only ten minutes Chase heard the door open and the sound of feet and cane padding softly on the floor.

He didn't turn around as the bed shifted under the added weight and House lay down next to him, wrapping an arm around him, protecting Chase's body as much as he can, ignoring the pain in his leg, this was more important.

"Chase?" House whispered, he hated the fact that he didn't reply, "I know you aren't asleep, so please just listen. I can't really say anything against your brother because I don't know how that feels, but I hate him, I want to watch him suffer for what he's doing to you, and if he does decide that he wants to play this game then I'm going to make him regret it." House waited to see if there was a reply, but still there wasn't.

"As for Stacey, well I know how you must feel about that, but I'm not going anywhere, I promise that you are stuck with me…sorry about that by the way."

"Will you tell her about me?" Chase asked, voice slightly hoarse and House heard the fact that he had been crying.

"If you want me to, then yes I will."

Chase was already aware that by now so many people knew about him and House and while he hated the fact that when he went back to work he was going to be bombarded with questions, he was going to be judged, and maybe he was going to be hated. He felt as though Stacey was the one person House had to tell him self, not from his crazy brother, or Foreman and Cameron.

"I'm sorry Chase; I hated having to tell you this. It won't get between us, I'm not going to let it…I…I love you." House stammered, feeling like a fool for uttering those words, it was so out of his character it made him wince, but fools in love often take life's hardest punches. Chase spun around, careful not to head butt House and looked at him with wide eyes, "Do you mean it?"

House nodded, moving a hand up to run his fingers through Chase's hair "Yes, and I'm

aware of how long we've been together, but with what were about to go through I need to show you that I'm serious, that I'm not going to run from it, well limp from it."  
Chase buried his head in House's shoulder, taking deep breathes, "I love you too," he said, smiling against him.

They lay there for awhile, House continuing to run his hand through Chase's hair, watching as he lay there with his eyes closed, his nose almost touching his.

House saw the part of his sleep where Chase had bitten it and kissed it softly, the younger man smiled faintly and snuggled closer to House, he knew Chase wasn't wasn't completely at ease and House knew that things were going to get very hard, very fast but he wanted this more than he could have imagined, and he knew he was going to have to be honest with Chase no matter how hard that got.

He shifted a bit and his leg screamed at him, he reached into his pocket and quickly ate two vicodin, hoping the crunching didn't disturb Chase.

He pulled his phone from the same pocket and looked at the time, it was only half five in the evening but it looked like Chase was already on his way to the land of nod.

House set his alarm, so it would wake them up in a couple of hours, after all no point wasting the evening and he closed his eyes letting Chase's deep breathing settle him down into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**Hope you like it! Please review if you do, it will make me happy :D**

* * *


	20. Unwanted guest

Chase stood outside staring up at the hospital, not even the bitter cold and the promises of coffee making him budge.

"Dammit, I can't do this," he whispered to himself.

Looking around he saw that he was truly alone in the parking lot, not even Greg's car was here yet, but he could see Cameron's and Foreman's, there would be no one here to see him leave, tail tucked between his legs.

"You actually plan on going in today?" He spun around to see Alex smiling at him gently, how on earth did he not hear her pull up? He had just looked around the parking lot!

"It's so much prettier on the outside though don't you think?" He said, trying to make a joke and when she didn't smile he hung his head, "I can't go back in there Alex."

"Oh yes, because the other children will make fun of you, what if they pull your hair, or flush your head down the toilet?" She said, and Chase's head snapped up, "Being gay isn't something to be ashamed of; you think you're the first gay doctor, or even the first gay person to be hated?" She moved towards him and placed a gloved hand on the arm of his coat, "They're your friends, and if it turns out that they can't handle this then they weren't that great of friends to begin with, besides, one person hates you, and he doesn't matter much."

Chase thought about it for a moment and groaned as he replayed his actions over the past few days, he felt less like an accomplished young man and rather more like a child who had been caught doing something wrong and was embarrassed to play in front of the adults. "Alex, you've always know how to put me in my place," he said and she shrugged, clutching her briefcase tightly and Chase smacked himself in the head, "Well here it is, your first day here and you're the one giving me the pep talk."

They made their way into the hospital while Chase offered her some tips; never order a coffee from upstairs because it's always a hot chocolate in the machine, avoid the egg sandwiches, and without needing to warn her about House the list was considerably shorter than usual.

"Doctor Chase," both him and Alex stopped to see Cuddy coming in there direction and Chase rolled his eyes, noticing as he did so how the nurses kept pointing and whispering in his direction. "Doctor Chase, a moment in my office please?" She turned on her expensive high heeled shoes and saw Alex and her face warmed considerably, _damn I must be in trouble _he thought.

"Ah you must be our new oncologist, Doctor Parks." She reached out a hand and both women shook, "I'm Lisa Cuddy, dean of medicine, if there is anything you need don't hesitate to ask, Doctor Wilson's office is on the first floor, you can't miss it."

"Thank you Doctor Cuddy," Alex said, taking the hint that she was to get there on her own, and taking one last fleeting look at Chase she made her way to the lift in the far corner of the reception area.

Sitting down in the same chair he had been sitting in only a few days before Chase looked at Cuddy, not terrified that he may lose his job but angered that she had called him in here, when his personal life was none of her business.

"This will not take long Doctor Chase, I am only here to issue the same, shall we say warning that I gave to Doctor Cameron a year back." Chase sat up straighter, this was something he had no idea that had ever taken place, and his curiosity override his anxiety.

"There are no rules against colleagues dating in this hospital, and I have no intention to enforce such a rule, however seeing as this concerns House I am entitled to say this; the hospital, it's reputation and patients come first, and if I feel that your relationship with House puts that at risk I will be forced to take action. Also, I expect you to rein some control of your boyfriend." She smiled with fake hope, they both knew that's impossible to control House, still, stranger things had happened.

Her face softened, "That being said, good luck with, shall we say the upcoming trials, and let's hope you can kick your brother's slimy ass. No offence."

Chase stood up, chuckling, "Thank you Doctor Cuddy."

He left the office, a feeling of contentment settling in his chest as he managed to ignore the nurses and made his way to the conference room where Cameron and Foreman sat, crosswords and coffee mugs set out in front of them.

Chase took a deep breathe and entered the room, the feeling slightly deflating in his chest and stopped abruptly as they both stared at him, "You're back!" Cameron exclaimed jumping up to give him a quick hug before letting him go, "How are you feeling?"

"I've felt better," Chase said putting his briefcase down on the table, rubbing the back of his head.

The three doctors stood there for awhile, well Foreman remained sitting, not really knowing how to deal with the situation and after a few minutes silence Foreman stood up and looked Chase in the eyes, "So, you're?"

"Yes," Chase said a little more confident than he had been before while confronting the issue.

"And you're with House?" Foreman asked again, noticing that Cameron remained silent.

"Yes, it's not going to be a problem is it?" Chase asked, this was the moment of this conversation he hated.

"Nah, as long as I don't have to witness House being all nice and romantic, I don't think my brain could handle that. Or you two kissing. Ever." Foreman laughed and Chase grinned.

"Deal, although you just gave me great bribing material you know that don't you?" Foreman paled at the thought and sat down quickly, trying to erase the mental image.

Cameron moved over to the coffee, "Well we have no patients, do you want a refill Foreman, and Chase would you like a coffee?"

Chase sat down, "Yes please Cameron that would be great, what happened to that guy we had…before..well..what happened to him?" He asked,

"It was nothing, found some irregularities in his heart when we did the EKG, biopsy showed cysts on the heart wall, some of them had expanded and burst." Cameron explained pouring the coffee.

Chase looked around the conference room, the white board and the people he worked with, he would never let his brother destroy what he had achieved for himself.

"Hello, has anyone seen Greg?" All three doctors spun around to see Stacy half in half out of the room.

She might be able to though.

* * *

**Erm, I guess I deserve a kick in the head from you guys, I'm so sorry it took this long to update, but life snuck up on me..aww dammit I can't lie, I've had the worst writers block, I still have it but it's going slightly, which is why this chapter may seem like crap to some of you, I may re-do it sooner or later.**

Anywho! I come back and it's all shiny and new! Blimey things have changed, I hope you enjoy this chapter...and please, don't really kick me...it would make me sad. Reviews however make me happy :)


	21. Note from author

Just a quick note from the author!

I apologies for the lack of updates but life has been crazy, I don't even want to look how long it's been since I updated :D

I'm graduating university in three weeks so as you can guess my time is needed else where, however I AM planning to update the story soon.

Once again I apologies, and will make it worth your while (hopefully!)


End file.
